The Eccentric Files
by massaliciaus
Summary: so far their summer has been ah-mazing, but they'd better be prepared 2 be blown away by the intense drama and the fate that will befall them as they enter the halls of OCD. Will they survive the hardships, or will it tear them apart? R&R PLEASE!
1. Introducing

Westchester, New York… a beautiful place with rich people and SoHo Boutiques, million dollar condos and mansions, nice cars and lotsa cash. This is definitely a place where your rank in society counts. It may be a problem for most but the richest kids don't mind. Five girls with five different personalities will rule. Why? Because they've got it all. Don't think that it's easy just because they make it look that way. It might be easy to become a princess, but it's definitely harder to stay in the castle.

* * *

Meet Massie Block: She's a Perfect Princess who has THE MOST perfect life. She's always the center of attention and she always gets what she wants. She's beautiful, smart, and confident with a uniqueness that no one can pull off except her. She's alpha of her group, The Pretty Committee(TPC) and she's always in control. She never shows fear and she's the most popular at her school, Octavian Country Dayschool (OCD). She's got the most money out of everyone at school and she's got a killer wardrobe (more like mall) that everyone wants. With the killer wardrobe, comes her fabulous sense of style. Anything she wears always looks good. Between juggling homework and her private life, she's always hanging out with or helping her best friends. She's brilliant with advice and always has a trick or tip up her sleeve to fix a disaster. Her worst enemy? Skye Hamilton, leader of PEW(Plastic Eternal Wannabes) as PC calls them. Her future crush? Cam Fisher.

**Current Song Playing on iPod:**Labels or Love by Fergie**  
Current Book on the Nightstand:**All We Ever Wanted Was Everything by Janelle Brown**  
Celeb Crush:**Chace Crawford**  
Favorite School Subject:**Latte Break**  
Favorite Afterschool Activity:**Riding Brownie, blow outs with Jakkob, shopping**  
Favorite Food: **Sushi**  
Favorite Vacation Destination: **Milan, Fashion Capital of the World**  
Favorite TV Show: **Gossip Girl**  
Favorite Movie: **Marie Antoinette**  
Favorite Designer: **Marc Jacobs**  
Favorite Spa Treatment: **After-shopping Paradise Massage at La Prairie Spa**  
Favorite Nail Color: **Fingers: Chanel's "Pink Satin" or "Allegoria"; Toes: Chanel's "ShangHai Red" or "Blue Satin"**  
Must-Have Makeup: **Mascara and LipGloss**  
Must-Have Accessory: **Charm Bracelet**  
Dream Jobby: **Stylist at Vogue or personal shopper to the stars**  
Most Recent Clothing Purchase: **Marc Jacobs Halter, Joe's skinny jeans, Dolce Vita cork wedge gladiator sandal, BCBG jersey sundress, Calvin Klein chiffon tank**  
What's in your purse right now: **Three plastic BFF's: MC, Amex, and Visa**  
Never Leave Home Without: **Looking higher than a 9.5**  
Celeb Alpha: **Sarah Jessica Parker, Scarlett Johanssen, Sienna Miller

* * *

Meet Alicia Rivera: She's a gorgeous Spanish Beauty with a killer body. She's a wonderful dancer with a passion for becoming a talk show host. She's been Massie's best friend for 3 years now and is the beta of TPC. She has a nice tan and a nice house too. She's always finding gossip and dirt along every corner of OCD and she blogs it on the blog that Massie encouraged her to start. She can't keep a secret but she can definitely keep a promise. She's very loyal to Massie and her best friends. Her worst enemy? Her couzin Nina Callas/Olivia Ryan who will be joining Alicia at OCD and part of PEW. Her future crush? Josh Hotz.

**Current Song Playing on iPod:**Irreplaceable by Beyonce**  
Current Book on the Nightstand:**Secrets of a Shoe Addict by Beth Harbison**  
Celeb Crush:**Andy Roddick**  
Favorite School Subject:**Dance**  
Favorite Afterschool Activity:**Dance Class**  
Favorite Food: **Butter Lettuce Salad with Maine Lobster**  
Favorite Vacation Destination: **Spain**  
Favorite TV Show: **The Hills**  
Favorite Movie: **Fantastic Four or anything with Jessica Alba**  
Favorite Designer: **Ralph Lauren**  
Favorite Spa Treatment: **Drench Cascading Vichy Rainbar Lehua Honey Escape at Trilogy Spa**  
Favorite Nail Color: **"Dating a Loyal" by OPI**  
Must-Have Makeup: **Bronzer**  
Must-Have Accessory: **Handbag**  
Dream Jobby: **Host of The Today Show**  
Most Recent Clothing Purchase: **A bright floral dress from Spain, vintage Ralph Lauren trench**  
What's in your purse right now: **Hairbrush, cell phone, credit cards**  
I Never Leave Home Without: **cell phone**  
Celeb Alpha: **Maria Menounos

* * *

Meet Claire Lyons: A unique girl with an annoying brother named Todd. She has a big sweet tooth but she manages to control herself when she's with TPC. Her parents started a big company for a new line of electronics all in courtesy of Claire and her brother and now they're rich just like all the other members of TPC. She isn't too great with fashion so TPC is always helping her out. She could be naïve at times but she can also make very good points. Her worst enemy? Layne Abeley who joined PEW in search of popularity and backstabbed Claire. Her future Crush? Derrick Harrington.

**Current Song Playing on iPod:**Pocketfull of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**  
Current Book on the Nightstand:**The Devil Wears Prada by Lauren Weisberger**  
Celeb Crush:**Zac Efron**  
Favorite School Subject:**English or Geometry**  
Favorite Afterschool Activity:**Scouring magazines for fashion tips**  
Favorite Food:**Mom's spaghetti**  
Favorite Vacation Destination:**New York City**  
Favorite TV Show:**America's Next Top Model**  
Favorite Movie:**Hairspray**  
Favorite Designer:**The current guest designer at Target**  
Favorite Spa Treatment:**Don't know, never been**  
Favorite Nail Color:**Sparkly Bubblegum Pink**  
Must-Have Makeup:**Lip balm**  
Must-Have Accessory:**Friendship bracelets**  
Dream Jobby:**Working with animals**  
Most Recent Clothing Purchase:**New Keds!**  
What's in your purse right now:**Don't have one**  
I Never Leave Home Without:**Bag of gummies**  
Celeb Alpha:**Blake Lively

P.s. this was Claire before she got rich and fashionable. This was the only one they provided at the site.

* * *

Meet Dylan Marvil: she's very self conscious about her weight but she eats a lot. She's a red head who is very humorous. If anyone is sad, she can cheer them up at the snap of a finger. She's always going on diets but not as much anymore after Massie convinced her that she's not "fat". She's always meeting famous people because her mom is the host of a famous talk show. She has finally gotten over her love of belching but she still can be very stubborn at times. That's when TPC comes to the rescue and saves her from embarrassing herself. Her worst enemy? Coral McAdams who is part of PEW. Her future crush? Kemp hurley.

**Current Song Playing on iPod:**Glamorous by Fergie**  
Current Book on the Nightstand:**Confessions of a Shopaholic by Sophie Kinsella**  
Celeb Crush:**Shia LaBeouf**  
Favorite School Subject:**Pass**  
Favorite Afterschool Activity:**Analyzing daily caloric intake**  
Favorite Food: **anything not on her diet**  
Favorite Vacation Destination: **Ireland**  
Favorite TV Show: **Anything but the Daily Grind**  
Favorite Movie: **The Devil Wears Prada**  
Favorite Designer: **The Darling of Fashion Week**  
Favorite Spa Treatment: **The Thinny Thin Chin Treatment at Bliss Spa**  
Favorite Nail Color: **"Green-Wich Village" by OPI**  
Must-Have Makeup: **Concealer**  
Must-Have Accessory: **a chunky necklace**  
Dream Jobby: **Countess**  
Most Recent Clothing Purchase: **Betsey Johnson babydoll slip dress**  
What's in your purse right now: **a snack, cell phone, credit cards**  
I Never Leave Home Without: **Power Bar**  
Celeb Alpha: **Chelsea Handler

* * *

Meet Kristen Gregory: She's athletic and smart and she's always being reasonable. If there's something bad going on, she always has a witticism or moral to help someone make a decision. She loves sports and she's very focused on school. Her parents have become rich again after her father managed to sell one of his artwork and society loved it. Now she's always beating the other sports teams she play against in fashionable sportswear. She always has a way to stay on the winning side of fights and she sticks with her buddies till the end. Her worst enemy? Kori Gedman. Her future crush? Griffin Hastings.

**Current Song Playing on iPod: **Shake It by Metro Station  
**Current Book on the Nightstand: **Blonde Ambition by Zoey Dean  
**Celeb Crush: **David Beckham  
**Favorite School Subject: **Women in the Workforce  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity: **Soccer  
**Favorite Food: **Orange Slices  
**Favorite Vacation Destination: **Japan  
**Favorite TV Show: **Summer Olympics  
**Favorite Movie:** Blue Crush  
**Favorite Designer: **Gwen from L.A.M.B.  
**Favorite Spa Treatment: **Signature Stress Melter at Red Door  
**Favorite Nail Color: **Clear  
**Must-Have Makeup: **Sunblock  
**Must-Have Accessory: **Chic yet sporty backback to hold all soccer stuff, school work, and beauty essentials  
**Dream Jobby: **Starting spot on the US Olympics women's soccer team  
**Most Recent Clothing Purchase: **New cleats, mini soccer skort  
**What's in your purse right now: **School ID, cellphone, homework planner  
**I Never Leave Home Without: **my wallet**  
Celeb Alpha: **Natalie Portman

* * *

These are the members of TPC. They've got the beauty, the brains, the style, the riches, the hawt crushes that likes them back (they just don't know it…yet), and popularity. What else do they need? Actually, the question is, what do they NAWT need? Drama, fights, unexpected disasters, boy trouble, you name it. It's hilarious when you watch other people get in trouble but when YOU'RE the one in trouble? You don't find it so funny. Follow them through their adventures and misadventures, their lessons and moments of silence and laughter. Through thick and thin, friendship always stays strong till the end.

* * *

Meet Cam Fisher: He's an athletic, sweet, funny and down to earth kind of guy. He always seems to find a way into a girl's heart. He's very romantic and likes to spoil girls with presents. Despite being the courageous soccer team captain, he also has a shy side. His blue and green pair of eyes and his worn out hand-me-down leather jacket from his brother, Harris, the hawt senior, are definitely what makes girls' knees buckle. His future girlfriend? Massie Block.

* * *

Meet Josh Hotz: He definitely lives up to his name. He has a love for Ralph Lauren and gossip just like Alicia. And to top that off, they even look like each other! With his olive skin, red lips, thick eye lashes, brown eyes, and black hair. He gives off almost a bad-boy impression having been expelled from his previous school. He also loves the New York Yankees which explains the Yankees baseball cap that's always atop his head. His future girlfriend? Alicia Rivera.

* * *

Meet Derrick Harrington: He would the equivalent of a yellow lab. He has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and he is very playful. He has a messy room that he never bothers to clean up and is the goalie for the soccer team. He's always wearing shorts. He's caring and humorous and he is always there for his friends and that special someone. He can be pretty naïve and un-fashionable just like Claire but he can be serious when needed. His future girlfriend? Claire Lyons.

* * *

Meet Kemp Hurley: He's said to be a closet pervert but his friends all know better. He's just a guy with a greater abundance of hormones. He could cheer you up with a great joke no matter how depressing the situation is and he can talk his way out of any situation. He always gives the most flattering comments and he knows how to please all the girls. He usually doesn't take things seriously but when he's focused, you can't distract him. His future girlfriend? Dylan Marvil.

* * *

Meet Griffin Hastings: He has two personalities. He can be sensitive but he can also be goth. He cares about his grades a lot just like Kristen but he's not the best athlete. Although he does like to watch sports. He's kind to everyone and likes to listen to music. He loves to watch movies and read. He's very witty and smart and he's very supportive. The disturbing gothic t-shirts that he occasionally wears are usually funny and entertaining. His future girlfriend? Kristen Gregory.

* * *


	2. More than just blogging

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique as much as I wish that I did.

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: SpanishBeauty, DietQueen, SportyChic, CandyKraze

Subject: GLU News

Ehmagawd! What's a nine lettered word for a trendy blend of exercise, gossip, and fashion? …wait for it……C-H-E-E-R-L-E-A-D! TPC would be able to participate in a school activity, get exercise, hear the latest gossip, AND be able to wear an ah-dorable outfit(which we will re-design because aw-nestly, whoever designed them must've been raised by Mary Poppins. The outfit is supposed to show your feminine assets and let us…I mean everyone flaunt it. Nawt hide it in layers and layers of fabric. Can you say turn-awff?)! And since the cheerleaders are supposed to be cheering for the OCD girls AND the Briarwood boys, I find it a very appealing choice (to scope for Hawt HART boys is a chance a GLU would never miss. Given.). I've been thinking about it for a long time. It's for the better of TPC and to bring me to my MAP.

Leesh, you HAVE to come to try-outs with me on the first day of school! Claire, you too! Since I KNOW you guys have nothing to do that day. Dyl, this would be a great exercise opportunity for you! Kris, this may be a harder decision for you but you know we'll be cheering you on during your games if you don't choose to come with us.

Other than that…Leesh, it's time to spill the Chai Latte and bring in the sweets. I wanna know every juicy secret that you've collected over the summer! It's a must! Like tell ay-sap! Everything on the LBR's and the EW's just might get you major gossip points! (Given.) If any one of you have any dirt on anyone, bring it in so you could share. I'll go first; I heard that Skye was two-timing these sophomores. I'm sure she's gonna get raped by the time school starts. Serves her right for two-timing!

Anyways, make sure you guys are available for our Back-to-school Shopping Spree and sleepover! It's gonna be a surprise for all of you so all I'm telling you now is that IT IS GOING TO BE AH-MAZING! (ahb-viously) J'adore you guys! Laytah!

Luh-v, MB

* * *

From: SpanishBeauty

To: AlphaPrincess, CandyKraze, DietQueen, SportyChic

Subject: Done, done, and done!

Mass, that's a brilliant idea! It'll be perfect for TPC. Tell us all the details! Oh and the secrets are all on my blog! I totally updated! Trust me, I've got A LOT to tell. And I am TOTALLY there for the B2S-SSS.

Oh and daddy wanted to take us to the new Teen Vogue shoot in California on January 26. Are you guys available? I mean I can't go without you guys! Reply A.S.A.P.! I need to get the application forms in and get your guys' photos. ILYG(I love you guys. I made it up I mean u can't just say I love you when there's other people here 2! Right guys? -wink wink-)

* * *

From: CandyKraze

To: AlphaPrincess, SpanishBeauty, SportyChic, DietQueen

Subject: ah-mazing as always!

I totally agree with the cheerleading idea so you should get your dad to talk 2 Principal Burns! And you KNOW I won't miss out on the tryouts OR the back-to-school get together. And Skye is so LBR-ish! I mean who would've known that she would do a thing like that? I mean I predicted it but I didn't think that it actually would happen. The seniors are gonna be sooo angry! Played by a sevi… that would make perfect headlines! Haha!

I also heard that Lame Layne broke up with Eli at the Westchester Mall when he took her shopping. She totally crushed him and then sauntered off! Poor Eli… but then again, he should've known not to date an EW. Boys are so hormonal…

Other than that, I'm totally available for that shoot in Cali. You are totally amazing Leesh!

* * *

From: DietQueen

To: AlphaPrincess, SpanishBeauty, CandyKraze, SportyChic

Subject: Exercise? I'm totally there!

Ohhh! Cheerleading! That's Genius Mass! I'm thrilled and totally there for the tryouts and back to school thing. Leesh, I asked my mom and I'm also free for the photo shoot! Yay! Well I'm going to check out Leesh's blog now! Ttyl.

* * *

**Username:** GossipQueen  
**Password:** dancer4life

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
**Blog  
**Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
More

**Write a new entry?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

Current Song: Sexyback  
Current Mood: Gossip-y  
Current Location: My secret hideout

Hola! You're favorite GossipQueen is back from the summer and ready to rumble! Even though school is starting, I know it just means more gossip, dirt, and rumors to share with you all!  
For those of you who are avid readers of my fabulous blog, here are the inside scoops:

Hottest Gossip:  
1.**SportKor** stole some sevi's boyfriend after going through some plastics and posture adjustment. Talk about desperate! I believe in natural beauty, don't you?  
2.**LoveMeena** takes it too far when she slapped a sevi for stealing "her" boyfriend when it clearly wasn't. Was she on drugs? Alcohol? Was she high?  
3.**HarrisParadise** is cheating on **AngelAngela** with a Blondie from Westchester High and if he was guilty, he completely wiped it off his face when he took the blonde shopping.

Hottest Parties:  
1.**FashionMassiequin**'s Back-to-school boy-girl party at her new mansion THIS WEEKEND. Of course, the fabulous Moi has already been to that mansion which was THE MOST gorgeous thing. **FashionMassiequin **said it was HER mansion and we all know she always gets what she wants.  
2.**Darrington**'s sports themed party at Dave N' Busters – he booked the whole place! On September 20.  
3.**HarrisParadise** and his High school friends are throwing a party at his place. Being seen at a high school party is a definite yes to popularity only you'll need the invitation first.

Hottest Breakups:  
1.**ChrisAbeley01 **dumped **SlySpySkye** because she was too obsessed with him AND because he caught her two-timing seniors, WHOA!  
2**.Josh****..Hotz.** dumped **FabulousDuhlivia** at Red Lobster because he caught her cheating…that's a shocker  
3.**KempleyKemper** dumps **StrawberryCoral** at his practice game claiming that she was flirting with one of the soccer hotties. She slapped him but he was really nice about it!

Hottest Rumors:  
play will be on one of the teen best-sellers listed on Teen Vogue! Based on popular vote, this play will be lots of excitement!  
will be cheerleading! And going to the Teen Vogue shoot in California!  
are going to try to jump their ex-boyfriends on the first day of school because they're interested in some "other girls"

All of you who got listed on my blog but hate me? Well I've got one thing to say: Hate the game, don't hate the player! Once I find the dirt, I dish it. So you better keep your secrets safe, or better yet? Don't have secrets. But then again… I need secrets to tell so you better stick with keeping them safe! Love you all! xoxo GossipQueen

**Submit  
**Cancel

**--Comments**** on post****--**

**StrawberryCoral:** I did NOT! That is SO a lie! Ur so mean! Ugh! And I am so NOT going to jump Kemp on the first day of school!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Like I said, don't hate the player, hate the game.  
_**StrawberryCoral: **Well too bad! I still hate you!

**HarrisParadise: **You can't accuse me of cheating! You have no evidence! And if Angela breaks up with me for this, you're going down!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Well I'm pretty sure a video counts as evidence. I was at Chanel when you took blondie shopping and you two looked happy together! Ohhh…I wonder what Angela will think? Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be safe. Although I'm not too sure about you…  
_**HarrisParadise: **What are you? Some sort of stalker? Mind your own business!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ No I am not a stalker, I'm just a regular (gossip loving) girl who minds her own business. But while I do that, I just so happen to overhear, oversee, or have sources to many different things._

**SlySpySkye: **He DID NOT break up with me! This relationship is NOT over until I SAY SO! Don't make assumptions. And I'm soo not desperate enough to jump Chris on the first day of school. We're just gonna have a little talk about our rocky relationship.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Uh huh…you just gotta step out of your la-la-land and take a look around. Chris has moved on! Haha! And he looked pretty happy.  
_**SlySpySkye: **Excuse me? no he hasn't! He's still totally with me…he will be when I talk with him on the first day of school!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ You're excused. _

**LoveMeena: **I wasn't on drugs or alcohol and I wasn't high and more importantly, I didn't do whatever you posted on there. Hello? I'm like totally innocent?  
_**GossipQueen:**__ I'm sure you don't understand the term "evidence in the form of seeing-it-with-my-own-eyes". Well it means I W-I-T-N-E-S-S-E-D it. Oh and witness also means see.  
_**LoveMeena:** I know what witnessed means! I'm not stupid! Ugh!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Uh…ya you are._

**Anonymous: **OMG I read your blog everyday and it's so amazing!  
_**GossipQueen: **__I really adore you fans!_

**SportKor: **Well it's not like only a couple of people can be pretty! I'm sooooo not desperate! And it's not like you've never went plastic!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ First, in Westchester, natural beauty is THE MOST attractive. Second, you seemed quite desperate, as my sources tell me, when the girl's ex-boyfriend went chasing after you. FYI, I've never went plastic.  
_**SportKor: **well that's all lies! Lies, lies, LIES!

**Darrington: **I'm going to **FashionMassiequin**'s. I hope **CuteLyon's** going to mine.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Don't worry, I guarantee you she will.  
_**Darrington: **Oh that's great! Thanks! I hope to see all of you there.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Given._

**FabulousDuhlivia: .. **and me are still together! You're lying so admit it. I can't believe anyone would do something like this!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Josh told one of my reliable sources that you were trying to hit on a group of boys when he "wasn't around". Good luck explaining!  
_**FabulousDuhlivia: **I was NOT and I don't need to explain! He totally understands me and we'll get back together!

**AngelAngela: HarrisParadise! **We are SO over!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ You tell him Angela! Go girl! _

**KempleyKemper: StrawberryCoral **was trying to hit on one of my soccer friends and I didn't like that. I can still feel the sting of her slap…  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Awww…poor Kemp! Stay strong!_

**Anonymous: **How do you even get all this?  
_**GossipQueen: **__Sorry, that's a secret which I CAN keep. ;D_

**ChrisAbeley01: **I can't believe **SlySpySkye **would do that! Man was I wrong. I'm never going to take her back now! Afterwards, she was still all over me and I was totally annoyed of her.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Gee…now I know that ANYTHING can happen these days. Just remember this lesson._

**DMarvilousX10: **I've loved your blog ever since **FashionMassiequin** got you to start it in fourth grade! OMG it's totally realistic and I mean it's amazing that you can find out all these things!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Thank you! I LOVE compliments! And well…as we all know, Massie's got the ideas and I make them work.  
_**DMarvilousX10: **That's true. Nothing would be amazing without u 2!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Thanks Dyl! Ily!_

**CuteLyon: **I totally agree with **DMarvilousX10**! It totally magnifies your fabulosity! And TPC is going to snag the lead roles for the play! After they come back from the TV shoot.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Thanks a ton! And that is a definite yes._

**FashionMassiequin: **Ehmagawd! Major Gossip Points! J'adore the blog! Like totally luh-v it! It is HAWT! Keep me posted. -insert wink here-  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Not another word mass, I know what to do! -insert smile here-_

**Josh****.Is****..****: **I'm like never trusting **FabulousDuhlivia **ever again! Ugh! I totally ended our relationship and if she tries anything weird, I'm going to throw her off. She thought she could get away with it after I caught her but I told her it was over.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ That is the BEST thing to do. After all, you can't trust girls like her. I advise you to stay clear of the main hallway and take the side door on the first day.  
_**Josh****.****Is****.The****.Hotz.****: **Thx for the advice! I'll make sure to keep that in mind.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ No problemo! :)_

**AthleticGenius: **Sorry about the totally late comment! I had soccer practice. I just wanted to say that your blog is so totally awesome and its so worship worthy! Keep it up!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Aww…thanx Kris! It's alright, I don't mind the lateness. Your praise totally made up for it! Haha, jkjk.  
_**AthleticGenius:** I was hoping so. Stay a gossip addict!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Haha! Kay!_

**Heather-is-better:** Cheerleading is like SO LAME. -scoff- and ANYONE can make up the rumour that they'll go to the Teen Vogue photoshoot. Like Hello? They're SO HARD to get in.  
_**GossipQueen: **__You're just jealous… we got the idea first and now you wish you had thought of it.  
_**Heather-is-better: **uhh…no! that's like so totally not true!  
_**GossipQueen: **__uhh…yes! That's like so totally true!_

**HiffonGrastings: **Her OWN mansion? Whoa! That's so cool! I totally can't wait till the play. Kori's going to jump me? -shudders- Oh and uh Kori? We're over!  
_**GossipQueen: **__Oh ya, it comes complete with…whatever she wants, whenever she wants it. Ya I can't wait until the play either! And yes so take the side door. Oh btw, Nicely said.  
_**HiffonGrastings: **Thanks  
_**GossipQueen: **__No prob._

**CamSpam: **Is **FashionMassiequin **going to **Darrington's **party?  
_**GossipQueen: **__Yup! :)_

**Anonymous: **I love your blog! It's sooo awesome!  
_**GossipQueen: **__Why thank you!_

**--** all comments replied--

* * *

From: SportyChic

To: AlphaPrincess, SpanishBeauty, CandyKraze, DietQueen

Subject: Soccer practice

Sorry for the late email you guys! The coach made us stay longer for "extra" practice… ugh!

Yea…I'm srry guys but as much as it pains me, I'm going to have to choose sports over cheer. I really want to cheer with you guys but just know that my spirit will be with you. I'll definitely be there for the back-to-school sleepover/shopping spree! But I still have to confirm with my mom about the TV shoot. I hope it won't be too troublesome! But plz don't go without me!

* * *

**Username: **Supercalifragisexy**  
Password: **iheartbeanx3

_**Welcome Massie!  
**_

My room 3  
All about _Moi!  
_**State of the Union  
**Tips  
TPC News  
My closet  
My calendar

State of the union

In**X**out

cheerleading**X**ugly outfits  
gossip blog**X**poor comments  
Teen Vogue shoot**X**worrying about packing

**Submit  
**Cancel

* * *

From: SpanishBeauty

To: AlphaPrincess, CandyKraze, DietQueen, SportyChic

Subject: Chillax!

Kris chill! Of course its not too much of a hassle! And it's given that we would NEVER leave a fellow GLU behind. Now if you guys could kindly fill these out and send them to me, I would very much appreciate it.

**Name:  
Age:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Assets(A,B,C,D):  
shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL):  
Pants size:  
Shoe size:  
Hair color/length/style:  
Eye color:  
Why you want to come be a temporary model:  
Why we should choose you:**

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: SpanishBeauty

Subject: Application form

**Name:** Massie Block  
**Age:** 13  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**Weight:** 90lbs  
**Assets(A,B,C,D):** A  
**shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL):** S/M  
**Pants size:** 0/00  
**Shoe size:** 6-7  
**Hair color/length/style:** brunette/shoulder length/wavy  
**Eye color:** fiery auburn  
**Why you want to come be a temporary model:** I want to be a temporary model because I love fashion! I worship Teen Vogue and also Vogue. I love to strut my stuff and I love to look perfect.  
**Why we should choose you:** Well as I stated above and also because everyone always says I'm model material either complexion wise, body wise, or personality wise. I'm obedient when it's required and I'll do everything to make sure the picture is perfect. You won't be disappointed if you pick me.

P.S. Leesh! Send me yours! I want to c! :)

* * *

From: CandyKraze

To: SpanishBeauty

Subject: Application form

**Name: **Claire Lyons**  
Age:** 13**  
Height: **5'2"**  
Weight:** 91lbs**  
Assets(A,B,C,D): **A**  
shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL): **S/M**  
Pants size: **0/00**  
Shoe size:** 6-7**  
Hair color/length/style:** white blonde/half way down my back/straight**  
Eye color: **icy blue**  
Why you want to come be a temporary model: **I want to be a model because I want to learn to be more independent and learn what it's like to be a model. I love Teen Vogue and Vogue. **  
Why we should choose you: **The reasons that are stated above and also I will try my best to look like a model.

* * *

From: DietQueen

To: SpanishBeauty

Subject: Application Form

**Name: **Dylan Marvil**  
Age: **13**  
Height: **5'2"**  
Weight: **90lbs**  
Assets(A,B,C,D): **A**  
shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL): **S/M**  
Pants size: **0/00**  
Shoe size: **6-7**  
Hair color/length/style: **fiery red/shoulder length/curly**  
Eye color: **blue**  
Why you want to come be a temporary model:** so I could keep my body in great shape and be able to meet famous models.**  
Why we should choose you: **I'm really conscious about mi weight and I love Teen Vogue and Vogue.

* * *

From: SportyChic

To: SpanishBeauty

Subject: Application Form

I CAN GOOO!! YESSSS!

**Name: **Kristen Gregory**  
Age: **13**  
Height: **5'2"**  
Weight:** 89lbs**  
Assets(A,B,C,D): **A**  
shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL): **S/M**  
Pants size: **0/00**  
Shoe size: **6-7**  
Hair color/length/style: **blonde/shoulder length/straight **  
Eye color: **blue**  
Why you want to come be a temporary model: **I want to know what it's like to be a model and I want to be able to wear the fashionable clothing that Teen Vogue puts on their cover etc .**  
Why we should choose you: **I have a great figure from sports and I love Teen Vogue and Vogue and I try my best in everything I do.

* * *

From: SpanishBeauty

To: SportyChic

Subject: that's great!

Awww…. Cant wait for that!

* * *

From: SpanishBeauty

To: AlphaPrincess

Subject: My Application Form

Here's mine, Mass.

**Name: **Alicia Rivera**  
Age: **13**  
Height: **5'2"**  
Weight: **90lbs**  
Assets(A,B,C,D): **A/B**  
shirt size(S,M,L,XL,XXL): **S/M**  
Pants size: **0/00**  
Shoe size: **6-7**  
Hair color/length/style: **black-brown/shoulder length/wavy**  
Eye color: **brown**  
Why you want to come be a temporary model: **I want to be a model because my mom is a beautiful model and I love Teen Vogue and Vogue. I love the spotlight and I'm really confident.**  
Why we should choose you: **I have a great figure from dancing and I have inherited model genes from my mom. Also, my daddy's paying for this shoot.

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: SpanishBeauty

Subject: luh-v it

Your application was funny! Haha! I j'adore the "why we should choose you" section that you filled out! ;)

* * *

5…4…3…2…1…  
Good afternoon Westchester! This is Alicia Rivera here to tell you about her fabulous Vogue Shoot idea! Everyone adores her for bringing it up! She's at the height of her peak but she's afraid that something might go wrong. What if fighting breaks out when they're choosing outfits? What if only a couple makes it on the big screen? Will TPC love Alicia or hate her in the end? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

From: SpanishBeauty

To: AlphaPrincess

Subject: thx!

Thanx Mass! I luved urs too! U sound so confident which definitely is a good thing! They'll love u!

* * *

Massiekur _has signed on  
_Hollagurrl _has signed on  
_Clairebear _has signed on  
_Bigredhead _has signed on  
_Sexysportsbabe _has signed on_

TPC _chatroom_**  
Massiekur: **hey guys! Glad you're on! I was getting tired of e-mail.  
**Hollagurrl: **I know! It was just so tiring to have to click the screen so many times  
**Sexysportsbabe: **I can't wait to see the other kid's faces when we show up on Teen Vogue's front cover!  
**Clairebear: **totally! It'll be a blast! Where are we going to stay in California?  
**Hollagurrl: **dad said we'll be stayin in Hollywood. A house he rented for the time we stay there.  
**Massiekur: **That's sooo cool! It's where all the big movie stars live!  
**Bigredhead: **sorry I'm late, I was getting a power bar downstairs. Hollywood? That's awesome!  
**Sexysportsbabe: **Mom said Cali is sunny all year long. Well in the cities anyways.  
**Clairebear: **Yea, my mom mentions that too! She says I could pack less clothing since I don't need sweaters or big bulky jackets. Haha!  
**Massiekur: **okay this is going to be totally tough for me. What clothes should I bring for Cali? I have waaay too many to choose from! D:  
**Hollagurrl: **Mass, you're overreacting! Chillax cuz even if you don't bring everything, you always have your credit cards!  
**Bigredhead: **Yea Mass! If you forget ur credit's u can always borrow ours! :)  
**Clairebear: **ya!  
**Sexysportsbabe: **ya!  
**Hollagurrl: **ya!  
**Massiekur: **I'm so glad I hav u guys! Luh-v ya!  
**Sexysportsbabe: **ooh mom callin. I'll txt ya guys later! Bai!  
**Massiekur: **laytah!**  
Hollagurrl: **Ily!**  
Bigredhead: **ttyl!**  
Clairebear: **cya!  
Sexysportsbabe _has signed off  
_**Massiekur: **Leesh, can I borrow your purple striped swimsuit? I've already worn mine once…  
**Hollagurrl: **sure! Just remind me before we go.  
**Massiekur: **Okay!  
**Bigredhead: **ohh I hope they have good snacks in Cali! And a good supply of power bars.  
**Clairebear: **I'm sure they will dyl! Or ur mom could like jetplane it over. Haha  
**Hollagurrl: **ya that's tru  
**Massiekur: **okay you guys, bfor we go 2 Cali, we need to get together and check outfits! Don't forget!  
**Clairebear: **we won't don't worry.  
**Hollagurrl: **yup!  
**Bigreadhead: **kay!  
**Massiekur: **kay well dinner and then I have to go walk Bean so laytah guys!  
**Hollagurrl: **l8r g8r  
**Clairebear: **ttyl!  
**Bigredhead: **bye!  
Massiekur _has signed off  
_**Hollagurrl: **well I gotta get some dinner too. Bye guys!  
**Bigredhead: **bye  
**Clairebear: **cya  
Hollagurrl _has signed off  
_Clairebear _has signed off  
_Bigredhead _has signed off_

* * *

From: Kris_  
_To: Mass  
_**Hey Mass! I'm totally bored…just wondering, do you know what the play will be on?**_

From: Mass  
To: Kris  
_**Nawt completely sure… but it's gotta hav a HAWT relationship**_From: Kris  
To: Mass  
_**ya! That would b cool**__**  
**_From: Mass  
To: Kris  
_**it would b ah-mazing to act out! I can't wait! Well I'm gonna catch some z's now. Txt ya laytah! Gnite!**_From: Kris  
To: Mass_  
__**ya, you too.**_From: Leesh  
To: Mass  
_**Hey mass, just wanted to drop by and say good night.**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Leesh  
_**You too!**__**  
**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**gnite mass!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire  
_**g**__**nite!**_From: Dyl  
To: Mass  
_**Mass, gnite!**_From: Mass  
To: Dyl  
_**Nite!**_

* * *

**A/N: **Props to thecliquemovie and gossip girl.


	3. Just another morning

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Clique

* * *

Another day in the Block household. It was a peaceful morning and the sun was shining bright. The only sound in the whole house was the sound of Inez preparing delicious breakfast. There was the sweet scent of lavender and a snoring bean…………

Massie had already gotten up but hadn't changed yet because her dress was just TOO comfortable. She plopped herself on her bed and flipped out her phone.

* * *

From: Kris  
To: Mass  
_**Hey Mass! U up?**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Kris  
_**yup**_

* * *

From: Kris  
To: Mass  
_**cool! So I kinda need someone to practice soccer with…**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Kris  
_**Np. I'm there! ;)**_

* * *

From: Kris  
To: Mass  
_**Thx a ton!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Kris  
_**What are GLU's for?**_

* * *

From: Dyl  
To: Mass  
_**Still sleepin Mass?**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Dyl  
_**Hey this is Massie! I'm nawt here rite now. So leave a msg and I MIGHT get back to u. –beep-**_

* * *

From: Dyl  
To: Mass  
_**Yay u r! Mom wants me 2 learn cooking healthy meals 4 myslf and I'll prob mess up. Help plz!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Dyl  
_**Whoa whoa, chill Dyl! Of course I'll help!**_

* * *

From: Dyl  
To: Mass  
_**omg yesss! Thank you!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Dyl  
_**no problemo!**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**Hey Mass! How's ur morning so far?**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire  
_**It's been buzi, how bout urs?**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**haha I just woke up! **_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire  
_**well u sure like 2 slp in!**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**Yup! It's wat I do best!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire  
_**haha nice… normally I would still b slping but I need to get used 2 school schedule**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**oh ya… suxx… :( well I'm gonna go get some brkfst so brb!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire  
_**kay**_

* * *

Massie walked downstairs with her pink spaghetti strapped Gucci sleep dress. She sat down for breakfast and grabbed the new issue of _TeenVogue. _Inez had already prepared her breakfast and was washing the clothes.

Her dad had already came home from golf and was trying to clean his car.

"MASS! Could you come and help me?" his dad hollered from the garage.

Massie froze. She was NAWT going to get her new dress dirty. "WHAT? What's that mom? You need me to help you clean out your closet? I'm coming!"

Her mom had just came downstairs. "what are you screaming for mass?"

Massie made a "please-don't-tell-dad-I'm-here." face. Her mom laughed and went to the garage to help her dad instead.

"thank you thank you thank you." Massie said as she took her chai latte and left the kitchen.

Massie snuck upstairs and sat back down with her chai latte in front of her iMac desktop.

* * *

**Username:**Supercalifragisexy**  
Password:**iheartbeanx3

_Welcome Massie!_

My room 3  
All about _Moi!_  
**State of the Union  
**Tips  
TPC News  
My closet  
My calendar

**Current state of the union**

in**X**out

packed schedule**X**nm 2 do  
helping BFF's**X**selfishness

**Submit  
**Cancel

* * *

-beep beep beep- opening her sleepy eyes, Alicia groaned as she read the clock. 5:15. She dragged herself out of bed and hopped into her dance outfit. She stepped into her bathroom and took out her brush, making sure to brush her hair one hundred times. She tied her hair up into a pony tail and brushed her teeth.

Next was makeup. She couldn't put too dark make-up because her dance instructor had a "thing" against it. So she applied her base and dabbed on light pink MAC blush. She pulled out her strawberry glossip girl lip gloss from the set that Massie had given her for Christmas and swipes on a layer. She smacked her lips and put on her dior mascara. Then spraying herself with a light vanilla bath and body works spray she got ready to go. She ate a light breakfast consisting of yogurt and bananas.

Before Alicia left the table, she grabbed her spoon and pretended it was a microphone.

* * *

5…4…3…2…1…  
Good morning Westchester! This is Alicia Rivera here to tell you about Alicia's dance competition that will be held in October. She's 99 percent sure that she will gracefully practice her way to the lead role but she's nervous that summer may have loosened her up more than she wanted. Will she be able to perform at her utmost perfection or will she crash and burn? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

Grabbing her red Coach hobo bag and her iPhone, she exited her house.

* * *

From: Massie  
To: Alicia  
_**Rise and shine sleeping beauty! **_

* * *

From: Leesh  
To: Mass  
_**Hey good morning! Just came back from dancing studio**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Leesh  
_**Whoa! Up so early! Good job! I'm up so I'd get used to waking up for school…**_

* * *

From: Leesh  
To: Mass  
_**Ya, that's one of the reasons I'm up… I've got a dance competition coming up in October**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Leesh  
_**oh that's great! I'll come over and help if you need. :)**_

* * *

From: Leesh  
To: Mass  
_**Thx Mass! I know I could always count on u!**_

* * *

Claire smiled as she ate her chocolate chip pancakes and drank her fruit smoothie. It was the perfect breakfast for Claire. She finished her breakfast and went back upstairs to her room. As she stepped in her doorway she screamed!

"oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmyyyyygawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Todd was jumping on her bed, wearing her bra and reading her diary.

"ohhh Derriiiiick!" Todd cooed as he pretended to flip his "fake" hair.

Claire stormed in her room, pushed todd off the bed, grabbed her bra and literally kicked him out of her room.

"Great, now I'll have to burn this. And it was my favorite one!" Claire was obviously really annoyed, "UGHHHHHH!"

She slammed her door and turned on her laptop. While she waited for it to load, she pulled out her phone.

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**kay I'm bak! U wud NOT blv wut the little devil just did!**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Claire

_**Hey! Wuz workin on back 2 school stuff. Do I WANT 2 no?**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass  
_**HE read through my diary while wearing my Victoria secret's pink addition, lacy silk bra! UGH and I had to burn it.**_

_**wat bak 2 skwl stuf? Tell**_

* * *

From: Mass

To: Claire

**wow. Wut a surprise. U no u shuld srsly think of getting a lock and key?**

_**Srry, secret! But u'll find out! ;D**_

* * *

From: Claire  
To: Mass

**U no that is a good idea… **

_**Awww… kay**_

* * *

From: Leesh

To: Mass

_**Hey Mass, ? u doin?**_

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Leesh

_**Nm except 4 b2s stuf. U?**_

* * *

From: Leesh

To: Mass

_**Ya nm… so what's the b2s stuf bout? Anything u could share?**_

* * *

From: Mass

To: Leesh

_**Nope, srri! Surprise.**_

* * *

From: Leesh

To: Mass

_**Oh, ok! :)**_

* * *

Back To School  
-by Massie  
(commented by Bean)

Redecorate wardrobes/rooms  
_**bark bark  
**_You're right Bean, we need to find the right styles and color schemes. That's VERY important  
_**-whimper-  
**_aww it's kay Bean! I'll make sure I decorate yours right so don't worry!

Shopping spree  
_**-growl-  
**_yesss Bean, we'll shop 4 u 2  
_**Baaaark  
**_yw

Fashion show  
_**bark bark bark bark  
**_yup in my mall. And of course you're coming

Plan school schedule (hangout place, lunch table, etc.)  
_**bark…  
**_ehmagawd…Bean that's genius! We'll get my dad to get us a club!

Makeovers  
_**rawf rawf  
**_yes bean you get one 2  
_**rawf rawfrawf  
**_iwats that? U want mani pedis? Well of course!

Sleepover at my own new mansion w/ maids butlers chefs etc.  
_**rawfbark rawf rawf  
**_it's kay if u don't want to come Bean, u can stay with mi mommi!  
_**-barks happily-  
**_np!

Hawt HART boyfriend scoping  
_**growwwllll…  
**_I'm sure you'll find your guy ;D

* * *

Sleepover

-own separate beds  
-gourmet meals with dessert  
-dance!  
-movies  
-scary stories/jokes  
-games sports

* * *

_Welcome Massie!_

**Current state of the union(continued)**

in**X**out

planning**X**unorganization  
back2skool**X**boring summer

**Submit  
**Cancel

* * *

Massie's shopping list

**O **Clothing  
**O **Shoes  
**O **School supplies  
**O **Bean's clothing/bags/accessories  
**O **Bags  
**O **Accessories  
**O **Makeup  
**O **Furniture  
**O **Hot teen fiction books  
**O** New Massiequin  
**O** New laptop

* * *

Hollagurrl _has signed on_**  
Hollagurrl: **hey Mass! Got a min.?  
**Massiekur: **ya. Hey wasup?  
**Hollagurrl: **guess wat?  
**Massiekur: **waaat?  
**Hollagurrl: **so I sent in the apps and pics and…


	4. Ahmazing news!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will.

* * *

**Massiekur: **and they shredded it up right away but they still have to tolerate us because your daddy's paying?  
**Hollagurrl: **no silly! THEY LOVED US!!  
**Massiekur: **… EHMAGAWD!! THIS IS AH-MAZING!  
**Hollagurrl: **yup!  
**Massiekur: **maybe…we'll make it on the big screen!! That would b double-dog heartworthy FAB-U-LOUS!!  
**Hollagurrl: **mightv heard them mention big screen but the front cover is def ours! They're even gonna interview us and write an article about us!  
**Massiekur: **how did u make this happen? We only had apps and pics! And your daddy's money!  
**Hollagurrl: **well I might've kindv sortv sent a vid of our sixth grade year?  
**Massiekur: **that is so………GENIUS!  
**Hollagurrl: **thx! Can u tell PC? I g2g. dance class  
**Massiekur: **np! Laytah!  
Hollagurrl _has signed off_

* * *

Kristen as usual had already gotten up long time ago and had finished her usual 3 mile jog. After finishing her multi-grained cereal with milk and a glass of orange juice, she went upstairs to take a shower. Changing into her clothes, she wrapped a tower around her head and sat infront of her desktop and checked her email.

* * *

**Username: **SportyChic  
**Password: **soccerluhv

_1 new message_

From: AlphaPrincess

To: CandyKraze, SportyChic, DietQueen

Subject: They loved usss!

So Leesh sent in our apps, pics, and vid of sixth grade yr and they're gonna interview us, write an article about us, AND give us the front cover!! Isn't that ah-mazing? We might even make it on the big screen!! SQUEAL!

We'll celebrate at the b2s sleepover! Cheers 4 now!

Delete  
**Reply  
**Forward  
Spam  
Move

* * *

Kristen squealed and screamed, alarming her parents.

"KRISTEN! Are you okay sweetie?" her mother called from downstairs.

"yea I'm fine mom!" Kristen replied. She couldn't help but squeal again, but this time more silently.

She had been waiting for this email ever since she heard the news from Alicia. This was no doubt the best day yet. _Just wait till the actual photo shoot! _Kristen thought to herself. It was like starting the semester with the totally right foot! Or left, or whichever foot felt comfortable. It was better than wearing the best outfit. It was like meeting David Beckham. Not that she hasn't met him already since Dylan had let them go meet him.

* * *

From: CandyKraze

To: AlphaPrincess, DietQueen, SportyChic

Subject: O.M.G.!

That's byond wat I ever dreamed of! It kinda feels magical…I cant believe it! Oh btw, wen's the shopping and sleepover?

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: SpanishBeauty, CandyKraze, DietQueen, SportyChic

Subject: b2s

The b2s events will take place the whole nxt week.  
here's the schedule:

Mon: beach/boy scope  
Tues: shopping spree  
Wed: redecorate room/wardrobe  
Thurs: makeover/spa  
Fri: sleepover/planning  
Sat: girl's day/night out  
Sun: more shopping

Any questions contact me by email/IM/txt  
luh-v ya! x3MB

* * *

From: SportyChic

To: AlphaPrincess

Subject: yay!

I cant waaaiiiit! I luv the planned out sched.! I luv Monday. Heehee

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: SportyChic

Subject: WHOOT!

I do 2! Haha! Got my eyes on Mark Jacobs trenchcoat. AND I heard that there will b a beachful of hawt guys!

* * *

From: DietQueen

To: AlphaPrincess

Subject: shopping!

I've been itching to get my hands on those pair of BCBG wedges in the display window! Now I finaly have the chance!

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: DietQueen

Subject: good taste!

Ehmagawd! I've gawt my eyes awn that 2! Soo totally fall fashion trendsetting worthy! I leave that 2 u tho cuz it totally compliments ur red hair! ;D

* * *

From: DietQueen

To: AlphaPrincess

Subject: why thanks!

You're the first to compliment meee! Iluv u for that! A lot! More than my snacks and power bars! Haha! Jkjk! U mean way more than that!

* * *

From: AlphaPrincess

To: DietQueen

Subject: of course.

Yuuup! As always! :) you can def count on that.

* * *

**Username:** GossipQueen**  
Password:** dancer4life

_**Sign In**_

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
**Blog  
**Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
More

Current Song: Hollaback girl  
Current Mood: Worn out but excited  
Current Location: Dance Studio

GossipQueen is NOT here to gossip but to tell you about the California Vogue shoot! TPC will b taking the flashy front cover, the exclusive interview, AND an inspiring article. What more can a model want, Right? Fame, here we come!

Oh and all you gurls who might b able to bfriend us might get front row tickets 2 our shows once we hit the big screen. And the guys who could get us will get a head start to fabulousity … but just a warning, we are hard 2 get. ;P xoxo GossipQueen

--comments--

**FashionMassiequin: **Ehmagawd! Good job on the post Leesh! :D  
_**GossipQueen: **__thx! :D_

**Josh****.****.Hotz.****: **whoa really? Sign me up! Jkjk. But good luck!  
_**GossipQueen: **__haha sure! Jkjk Thx!_

**CuteLyon: **I'm still in shock about that but totally excited! Yay!  
_**GossipQueen: **__ya me too… yay!_

**DMarvilousX10: **Man GQ, you're soooo good at this!  
_**GossipQueen: **__yess I ammm! :D_

**AthleticGenius: **Nice post! Very nice.  
_**GossipQueen: **__nice comment! Very nice. Haha!_

--all comments replied--

* * *

_Call from_** Mass  
"Hey Leesh!"  
**"Hey chica!"  
**"hold on lemme get Dylan."  
**"Kay!"

* * *

"Dylannnn! It's 12! Rise and shine baby!" Dylan rubbed her eyes as her mother entered her room. "sweetie, what did I tell you? Sleeping too much makes you fat. Now get changed." Dylan dragged her bedspread over her head. But her mom dragged it off the bed and opened her curtains.

"MOM!" Dylan said as she got out of bed and picked out her outfit. A Gucci Dress and Vera Wang jacket. She picked out a pair of Steve madden boots just in case she was going to go out. As she stepped into the bathroom, she froze.

It was a bad hair day, and not just any bad hair day. It was THE worst hair day Dylan has had since, well, NEVER! Dylan did NOT know what to do. Usually her hair was just smooth and perfect when she got out of bed. Dylan was in the middle of getting her brush out of her hair when her phone rang.

* * *

_Call from _**Mass  
"Hey Dyl"  
**"Hey Dyl!"  
_"Hey guys! I have a major hair crisis. OW!"  
_**"Just put some hair smoothing gel on it. I'll get Kris."**

* * *

Dylan pulled out 5 different cans of hair smoothing gels. She grabbed the raspberry smelling one and pushed the others off the table. Miraculously it helped and Dylan was able to curl it to the way it was supposed to be. She smiled and went downstairs for a snack.

* * *

_Call from _**Mass  
**_**"Hey Mass! Wasup?"  
**_**"Leesh and Dyl are one the line."  
**_**"Hey gurlies!"  
**_"Hey!"  
_"Hey!"  
_**"Ok, so we need to do some major planning for tomorrow's party."  
**"Ehmagawd! It's tomorrow?"  
**"Yes!"  
**_**"I was just gonna ask you Mass. What should we wear? What's the theme? Who's invited?... oh wait, we already established that. Haha."  
**__"Yea. When should we be over tomorrow? It's probably gonna take some time."  
_**"one o'clock sharp. I don't want any tardys."  
**"Kay! I'm there!"  
_**"Me too!"  
**__"Me three!"_

**Conference **_ended_

* * *

**A/N: **Comment luvs!


	5. A dream come true?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I don't own the Clique... that makes me sad. ):  
A/N:Please do not feel offended by the contents of this chapter.

* * *

"Ehmagawd! Purple or white you guys?" Massie frantically flipped through her dresses hoping that a perfect pair would just fall into her hands.

"I don't know why you're so worried about which dress you wear Massie." Kristen says as she casually flipped through the sports section of a BCBG magazine.

But Massie had to look good. This IS after all HER party.

Massie looked at the others for support but was disappointed when she saw none of them paying even the slightest attention. Alicia was texting "a certain someone" while Dylan was introducing a power bar of some sort to Claire. Massie was furious.

"HELLO! Earth to TPC!" Alicia finally looked up.

She smiled sweetly trying not to show her irritation, "purple is perfect Massie."

Massie looked at the others once again and snapped her fingers. They all looked up, smiled and nodded. Satisfied, Massie half walked, half skipped to the purple dresses section.

As she looked around, her gaze fell upon god itself. _This is it Massie! The PERFECT dress! _It was the new purple Marc Jacobs dress that was just shipped in. It was strapless and ended at mid-thigh. It accentuated her curves with stripes of different shades of purple. Massie screamed in joy which alerted the rest.

"What's wrong?!?" Kristen was the first to run to Massie while the rest dragged themselves, half out of breath towards where Massie was standing.

"I found the PERFECT dress!" Massie squealed.

"Ugh Massie! What was that for?! Do you know how hard it is to run in these Dolce and Gabbana peep toed stilettos?" Dylan said, trying to catch her breath.

"Go try it on!" Alicia insisted.

Massie rushed into the dressing room.

"Drum roll pleeeeease." Kristen grabbed a close by drum from the counter.

A gorgeous Massie cat walked out of the dressing room. The girls were stunned by the dress's beauty. It fitted Massie perfectly and highlighted all her curves. She was like a goddess. Massie smirked as the girls continued to gape at her.

"I've never seen anything like this." Claire let out an amazed sigh.

"I mean look at the color and just the pattern on it is utterly flawless." Alicia was mesmerized.

"AHEM, are you guys forgetting something?!" Massie pointed both hands towards herself and put on an annoyed face.

"Oh you look gaw-jous as usual mass!" Kristen flashed her killer smile.

"Yea mass! You're like a goddess!" Dylan finally finished her frozen yogurt.

The girls all squealed and danced around.

"Okay it's time you guys get dressed too." Massie gestured them to pick a dress.

After the girls went their separate ways, Massie couldn't resist looking at herself once again. She stood in front of her diamond encrusted mirror admiring herself. She blew a kiss before she left to check up on bean.

Meanwhile……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Alicia's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this is Alicia Rivera. Reporting to you LIVE in Massie block's infamous closet. Well duh cuz ah-bviously I'm alive. Anyways. I am in search of an utterly an ah-mazing dress that even massie will give a 10 to!

Today's weather is nice with a slight scent of chanel perfume and a splash of coffee. What's this? A rumbling noise?

Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you shocking news. A recent dress avalanche has just happened. A pile of shockingly kuh-yoot dresses has just appeared in front of my buh-yoo-tiful face. Excusei moi while I go and dig out that beauty. Alicia OUT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bean was as usual, sitting there and barking while he observed his surroundings. Not that he doesn't know quite well. He suddenly stopped barking when he saw the gorgeous pug that Sarah Jessica Parker was holding on the magazine cover. But when he saw Massie, he jumped up and ran to give Massie a kiss. Massie hugged bean and gave him a kiss. Bean was relaxed and went back to looking at the girl pug. Massie was rubbing bean behind the ears when she suddenly jumped at the vibration from her razor. She flipped out her razor.

* * *

From: Leesh  
To: Mass  
_**Mass get your butt here to the Ralph Lauren walkway! **_From: Mass  
To: Leesh  
_**I'll b rite there.**_From: Dyl  
To: Massie  
_**Mass meet me at the Gucci walkway. I think my eyes just popped out.**_From: Mass  
To: Dyl  
_**Wha?...**_From: Kris  
To: Mass, Dyl, Leesh  
_**Ehmagawd, you guys. Should I wear a necklace AND a bracelet?**_From: Leesh  
To: Kris  
_**Ehmagawd, Kris. Get..**_From: Dyl  
To: Kris  
_**Whatever makes u look kuh-yoot. DUH!**_From: Mass  
To: Leesh, Dyl, Kris  
_**HELLO?! There is only one of me! Can you guys all go purchase a brain?! Just meet at the Marc Jacobs walkway.**_Massie walked to where the walkway was just as the girls assembled in one like behind the curtains of the walkway. The curtains slip open as the girls model walked out onto the walkway. Alicia was wearing a red vintage Ralph Lauren halter dress with layers of ruffles. Claire was wearing a baby blue Chanel V-neck dress that reached the ground with a dark blue satin bow at the waist. Dylan was wearing an emerald one-shouldered dress with an extravagantly decorated hem straight out of fashion week. Massie had been sitting at the judges table, with a short, fake, goatee. She looked like she was pondering as she rubbed her fake facial hair. She was holding a card and hesitated. Then she raised up a 10 for all the girls with a big grin.

* * *

They all giggled and came down the walkway.

"Picture time!" Massie said as she dragged them to the picture studio on the third floor.

They took a bunch of pictures. From sexy, to cute, to silly, to group photos. They giggle every once in a while as they all made funny faces, and poses. They printed it out and decided to save them for a scrap book.

Massie looked at the clock…_only an hour left_…..somehow Massie felt she was forgetting something. The girls all went downstairs to get something to drink.

"Oh no!" Massie said in horror, "we forgot the streamers! Come on you guys! Help!"

They frantically started putting the streamers up. "We'll never finish in time." Claire said with a worried expression.

"Um I have just one teeny question." Kristen was standing there staring at Massie.

"Whut?" Massie said as she pulled out a strip of streamers and handed the roll to Kristen as she taped it on the wall.

"why do we need streamers again?" Kristen said as she examined the streamers.

"Kristen, are you a copy of the SAT?" Massie asked still putting up the streamers.

"Um…no." Kristen handed Massie the roll of streamers.

"Then why do you have so many questions?" Kristen could hear the irritation and frustration in Massie's voice.

Getting down from the chair, Massie was about to give up when Alicia suddenly spoke up.

"Leave it to me!" Alicia piped up. She quickly flipped out her phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hey can you get the guys to come over to help us with something?" Alicia said sweetly, "puh-leeeeeeaaase." Alicia made it dramatic by batting her eyelashes.

The girls giggled.

"No problem." Josh replied.

"Thank you dahling. I love you." Alicia closed her phone and continued smiling at us.

"You're my savior Leesh!" Massie screamed.

The girls kept working until the doorbell rang.

Kristen was the first one down. She smoothed her hair and opened the door. Massie gave a cute grin as she welcomed the guys in. as griffin walked in the door, he smiled and winked at Kristen. Kristen giggled and grinned as she saw griffin wearing the team shirt that she had given him last Christmas. Griffin and Kristen hugged and walked together to the dining room to put up streamers.

Cam decided to surprise Massie so he snuck up behind her while she was watching Claire fixing the streamer. He hugged her from behind and picked her up. Massie was surprised but she turned around and hugged him back. Cam twirled her around, earning giggles from Massie.

Alicia had seen josh but had purposely ignored him.

"Don't I get a hug Rivera?" josh said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? I hadn't seen you." Alicia said innocently, "I didn't know you needed a hug."

Alicia smirked sexily and batted her eyelashes. Josh lunged towards Alicia and hugged her tightly. Claire was standing on a high chair which worried derrick. And just as he suspected, she fell as she was coming down.

"Eep!" Claire squeaked as she was caught.

She let out a sigh and hugged derrick.

Kemp had been watching Dylan eat her power bar. He snuck up behind her and stole her power bar. Dylan was surprised and smiled. She lunged at Kemp's back as he got ready to give her a piggyback ride. They zoomed around the room almost knocking over griffin and Kristen. Kristen had not been able to reach a high part of the dining room so griffin had let her sit on his shoulders.

They had all changed so they wouldn't wrinkle their dresses.

After about 45 minutes, they finally finished. "The guests should be arriving any time now." Massie said as she walked upstairs with the girls to change, "Can you guys please open the door if anyone arrives?" Massie asked sweetly. cam nodded. After they came down, the guys gaped and blushed. But the girls had to admit, they were pretty.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Massie went to open the door. A bunch of LBR's walked in gaping at her house.

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe it's Massie Block! We looove your website!!" they said as they stepped in the house.

Massie rolled her eyes as she waited for more guests....many guests later, Massie got tired and Alicia took the post.

Suddenly Alicia's smile turned to a frown.

"It's Olivia and her 'posse' Massie!" Alicia called.

"Just tell my bodyguard to take them away." Massie said irritatingly.

Alicia used the walky-talky. Moments later, Alicia could hear the bodyguard's booming voice and Olivia's shrill screeching. Alicia snickered as Massie gestured the girls over to where she was standing. They looked out the window and started laughing. There at the door was Olivia holding onto the door handle as the bodyguard was dragging her away by her feet. Finally after numerous struggles and tugging, Olivia was gone and more guests arrived.

After Alicia got tired, she switched with Kristen, Kristen switched with Claire and Claire with Dylan until all the guests arrived. Dylan walked back to the party and spotted Kemp not far away talking to derrick. She walked up and blew Kemp a kiss before leaving to find the girls. They were at the drinks table discussing about the hideous outfits some of the LBRs were wearing.

"Ugh it's so loud in here!" Kristen said with irritation.

"Then shall we head upstairs?" griffin said with a grin.

They all agreed and silently snuck upstairs. They let out a sigh once they got into Massie's room. It was finally quiet and peaceful. They were sitting there staring at each other in awkward silence till cam's stomach let out a rumble. The girls broke into a fit of giggles. Cam blushed a crimson red. Massie, still giggling, pressed a button as a small refreshment table popped out.

"Help yourselves," Massie said as she poured herself some chai latte.

Dylan couldn't help but to grab a bunch of chips and chocolate. She started piling her plate with food and grabbed an iced coke can.

"Dylan!" Massie glared at the innocent girl.

"Come on Massie, just for a today." Kemp defended.

"fine." Massie said, rolling her eyes.

Dylan pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. She hugged Kemp and shared her chips with him.

Massie walked towards cam. Cam was casually sitting on her pink sequined Gucci soft sofa-chair that she had ordered from the T-Vogue catalogue 2 months ago. As she got close, he pulled her on her lap.

"Grapes?" he asked with a grin? "Why of course." Massie replied in an arrogant manner.

Cam chuckled as he pretended to drop a grape in Massie's mouth and pulling away before Massie could get it earning him a slap on the arm.

Meanwhile, Kristen was looking through the sports section of, this time, T-Vogue. Griffin chuckled as he saw her mortified "that's totally the wrong outfit" face. She had flipped to a page with a bright red Juicy sweatshirt and a dark blue-ish gray pair of Pink exercise shorts and a big brown Logo on the back and a matching black pair of knee high socks. Quickly flipping the page, she mumbled to herself. something about slutty wannabes. She suddenly giggled as griffin said she would look so much better in those outfits.

Josh and Alicia were just randomly IMing on their phone to each other about funny jokes and puns.

* * *

_HolaGurll has just signed in.  
__Joshisthehotz has just signed in._

**HolaGurll: **ugh. No one's on!  
**Joshizthehotz:** is it not fun to talk to me?  
**HolaGurll: **no…just I wanted to talk to a girl.  
**Joshizthehotz:** but I can be girly.  
**HolaGurll: **honestly josh. I mean like gossip.  
**Joshizthehotz:** psh. I can ttly do that. Like DUH  
**HolaGurll: **still not the same!  
**Joshizthehotz:** there's no difference.  
**HolaGurll:** ugh earth to josh! Heck to the yes there is! That's not called gossiping.  
**Joshizthehotz:**THERE IS NO FRIGGIN DIFFERENCE!  
**HolaGurll: **josh, my naïve little boy. Do u no the difference btwn a sports store and a shoe store?  
**Joshizthehotz:**what?  
**HolaGurll: **A sports store has balls!

* * *

Josh suddenly bursted out laughing which echoed off the walls and caused everyone to look at him. He decided to share the joke which made everyone else laugh hysterically.

After minutes of laughter and giggling, Massie looked at the clock. Whoa! It's been 3 hours already?

"Come on you guys, we should go downstairs before the guests think we were abducted by aliens." Claire giggled as they all head down the winding staircase.

But as they got closer to the end, they had wished they hadn't.

Their elementary rivals Skye, Nina, Olivia, Layne, Nikki and the rest of their wannabe crew were standing right by the staircase chatting, as if they were waiting for them. The girls immediately slipped back up the stairs while the guys continued down.

"How did they get in here?!" Alicia almost screamed, "And most importantly I made sure to scratch Nina's name off the list!!"

"Yea! We all saw how the bodyguard dragged Olivia out." Kristen said as she pretended to be holding on to the doorknob struggling not to let go.

Massie and Dylan snickered. They all agreed to ignore them unless they start ruining the party.

Once again, they walked down those stairs. But this time, they decided to make a big entrance. Massie pushed a button on the staircase and the whole downstairs went dim. A curtain closed at the end of the stairs (I wonder why they even have one there) and a spotlight flashed everywhere. There was "ooohh" and "aaaaahhh"s coming from the audience. There was drum roll...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your princesses of the night!" The five boys announced.

"Get ready girls!" Massie quietly squealed.

-cue music(The Best Damn Thing)- as they got to the last 15 stairs or so, the curtains opened and the spotlight followed them all the way down. The crowed was wild as the girls struck a pose. Cameras flashed as if they were at a movie premiere. They could all see Olivia, Nina, etc glare at them in burning jealousy. They pretended to roll their eyes and not care. Trying to hold their anger in, they stomped away as the crowd kept cheering.

As the crowd departed, cam came up to Massie.

"Would this lovely lady like to dance with this fine gentleman?" he said as he bowed and offered his hand. Massie giggled.

"Why of course" she said putting her hands in his, in the most elegant way.

The girls were awestruck but soon realized that they wanted to be like Massie too. Where was their prince? As they turned around, they grinned. Four guys bowed and offered their hands. Of course they immediately took it and danced away.

As time passed, some LBRs went home because of curfew. Massie rolled her eyes as many of the girls waved and once again complimented her and her house.

As the song came to an end, cam whispered in Massie's ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Massie screamed "YES!" which startled the rest and many of the guests. Massie hugged cam and cam hugged back. Cam held her hand as he took her outside. The girls were sharp and had noticed, so they decided to take a look for themselves. Cam and Massie sat down and looked like they were talking.

"What do u think he's saying?" Alicia whispered. They suddenly stopped when cam reached behind his back.

Massie was anxious as he pulled a little box out.

"Close your eyes." Massie shut them tightly with excitement. Cam got up and went behind Massie. He put something on her neck and sat back to where he was before. Massie gasped. The girls gasped.

"It's a necklace!" the girls all said in unison.

"Is it real gold?" the girls gave Dylan a "DUH!" look.

Massie thought she heard someone and looked their way. They ducked just in time and let out a sigh.

"Whew that was close." said Claire as she pretended to wipe a sweat drop off her face. They slipped back to their partners just as Massie and cam walked back with smiling faces.

The girls all gathered around Massie. "Sooo, tell us what happened with caaaaaam?" Claire cooed.

Massie blushed and showed them the pure gold diamond necklace. The girls gaped but looked back at Massie. Massie had a big grin on her face

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?!" the girls all squealed as Massie nodded.

They could see the guys' eyes widen not far away.

They dragged Massie, once again, up those winding stairs. "Wait." Massie suddenly stopped in her tracks. She suddenly made a right turn and went down the hall.

"I'll be right there!" Massie hollered as she ran down the hall. She opened the double doors to her indoor pool. She quietly sat down and did the one thing she needed to do. Her state of the union of course!

* * *

**Username:**Supercalifragisexy  
**Password:**iheartbeanx3

_**Welcome Massie!**_

My room 3  
All about _Moi!  
_**State of the Union  
**Tips  
TPC news  
My closet  
My Calendar

**State of the Union**

In**X**out

Gold necklaces**X**Party decorations  
Back to school party**X**LBRs  
CameronFisher**X**SKYEHAMILTON!

**Submit  
**Cancel

My room 3

All about _Moi!  
_State of the Union  
Tips  
TPC news  
My closet  
**My Calendar**

August 29  
-Anniversary of Cassie

**Submit  
**Cancel

* * *

The girls shut the door once they got to Massie's room. "Where is it? Where is it?" Alicia says as she frantically flipped through a bunch of magazines.

"Oh here it is!" Alicia says as she took out an issue of cosmogirl.

They decided to relax for a while as they waited for massie. Dylan pulled out her cell and checked her messages. "Ugh." she said as she read through all the new messages sent by LBRs who wanted to get close to her only to meet the celebs.

* * *

From: 1(212)238-9154  
To: Dylan

_**Heeeyyyyy! This is Marisa! U no? From your art class? Listen, I have like a small party with like a bunch of friends, u wanna come? It would b so awesome if u did! **_

_**Luh-v,**_

_**Marisa**_

_**P.S. do u thnk u could invite Chace Crawford? ;D**_

Reply  
Cancel  
**Delete**

Delete this message?

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

* * *

From: 1(212)527-9962  
To: Dylan

_**Ehmagawd! Dylan Marvil! I like so totally know everything about you! I am totally your BIGGEST FAN! You're like the epitome of greatness! YOU+TRIANGLE=FISH! (sorry I have a fetish with triangles and fishies! Teehee!)**_

_**SHIA LABEOUF FTW!**_

_**YOUR FRIGGIN BIGGEST FAN WHO TOTALLY WANTS TO BLOW YOUR MIND,**_

_**Samantha**_

Reply  
Cancel  
**Delete**

Delete this message?

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

* * *

There was dead silence as the girls were all reading something. For a while Alicia kept staring at a particular book on Massie's desk that she was supposed to read during the summer. _**Romeo and Juliet**__._ Alicia never got the plot of Romeo and Juliet since she had already read it last year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------yesteryear---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROMEO

……………………

(_kisses _JULIET, _takes out the poison)_

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide.

…………

ROMEO _dies_

JULIET

Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,

This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die.

(_stabs herself with ROMEO's dagger and dies)_

_What's with this book?! First of all. why do they both die? It's totally pointless! And I mean LOOK at their HIDEOUS outfit! Eh-magawd it's like so UGH! and their teeth. GUH-ROSS! How can they even survive the stench and their nontoilet bathrooms?!?! I mean do they even have bathrooms?! And second of all, what's with Shakespeare? He wastes like all this time only to write a sad/tragic story?! Talk about influencing children to go against their parents…not that I care…whatev! no wonder so many people suicide these days…IT'S TOTALLY SHAKESPEARE'S FAULT! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was just sitting there, minding her own business when suddenly, her pocket vibrated.

* * *

_Call from _**Derrick3**

"Hey Derrick!"  
"**Guess where I am?"  
**"Where?"  
"**The track field at school!"  
**"Why're you there? It's like what? 12 midnight?"  
"**Oh. Cuz the guys decided to do sprints to practice for our game tomoro. And plus, the lights in the stadium is on. And guess how fast I ran?!"**

-Claire's phone suddenly had a malfunction.-

"WHAT?! You're fat?!"  
"**No! guess how FAST I ran?"  
**"HUH? You're fasting? Since when did you become a Jew?"  
"**NO! ugh forget it."  
**"okay…so you're a fat jew?"  
"…**wha? I was asking you to guess how fast I ran!"  
**"right…" claire could barely make out what Derrick was saying.  
"**okay…anyways. so today, I felt lucky and I took a shot at trying to beat my fastest 200 meter dash. And guess what?! I BEAT IT BY .1 SECONDS!"  
**"ehmagawd! You shot someone?! YOU'RE A JUVI?"  
"EHMAGAWD you're a fat jew-vi?"  
"**uh r u feeling okay claire?"  
**"what? I'm feeling perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"  
"**nevermind.….i'll talk to you later…"  
**"okay! Ttyl!"

* * *

Massie had finished what she needed to do and checked her clock. She stood up and frantically grabbed her laptop. Just as she was about to exit the room, Dempsey Soloman grabbed the doorknob.

"what are you doing soloman?" massie asked with a stern tone.

"ohh nothing." Dempsey came infront of massie with a smirk.

Massie backed up to the wall and became nervous. She pulled out her iPhone without Dempsey noticing and txted cam.

* * *

From: Mass  
To: Cam  
_**HELP! I'm at the pool!**_

* * *


	6. Can't keep a secret

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Clique.  
**A/N:** please do not get offended by the contents of chapter!

* * *

Dempsey came closer to Massie. Massie made a clever escape and tried to escape out the door, but found it locked. She frantically stumbled to the other side of the room with her stiletto pumps.

"Oh playing hard to get?" Dempsey said as he chased after massie.

_I picked a wrong day to wear high heels. _Massie thought to herself as she took off her shoes and started sprinting. She kept running around and got dizzy. She was so into thinking of a plan to escape that she didn't realize that she had ran into a corner.

Dempsey once again came up to massie, but this time, he blocked her before she could escape.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore soloman. We're OVER. O-V-E-R." massie tried to stay confident.

"aw come on mass. We had a rocky relationship. So what?" Dempsey made that puppyface he always used when he made massie mad. But massie wasn't going to fall for it again.

"UGH get away from me!" massie said as she tried to push him away. But Dempsey only got closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. Massie shut her eyes.

Just as Dempsey was about to kiss massie, cam busted through the door. He came up to Dempsey and strangled him to the floor. The boys started a fight.

"STOP IT you guys!" Massie screamed. Both cam and Dempsey stopped and looked at massie with a confused expression. She looked like she was about to burst.

Massie stomped out of the room with Cam not far behind. Dempsey was left there stunned, wordless and black eyed with slight bruises.

Massie kept stomping down the halls towards her room.

"Cam I so gladly appreciate that you actually came to save me but THE DOOR WAS PRICELESS!" Massie tried to control her anger.

She didn't want to scream at cam but she was just so shocked from what had happened earlier. "sorri mass, I just didn't want him to steal your first kiss." Cam said as he blushed a crimson red.

Massie giggled and instantly felt better. She hugged cam and told him to go back downstairs. Cam frowned but had obeyed.

Massie walked down to her room and pretended to act normal. But she just couldn't control herself.

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie said as she bursted through the door.

Three confused but curious faces looked up at massie. "you guys know my ex-boyfriend Dempsey right?!" Massie half talked, half screamed.

The girls nodded.

"HE TRIED TO KISS ME!" massie choked out with a disgusted face.

*GASP* "ehmagawd! No way! I thought he was totally over you!" the girls were all now shocked.

"I know! I cannot believe that." Massie's frown turned into a big grin, "but guess what guess what GUESS WHAT?!" Massie screamed.

"WHAT?" the girls all asked in unison.

"cam saved me! And when I got mad at him for breaking my priceless diamond encrusted door, he said that he didn't want to let Dempsey steal my first kiss!" Massie squealed and fell back on her bed giggling.

Kristen pulled massie off the bed. Massie got annoyed that she disturbed her daydream but sat down in the circle.

"well since massie's here girls, let the ceremony begin!' Alicia said as she turned off the lights.

The girls lit 5 candles and put it in the middle of the circle. They gathered the ingredients and sat back down to the circle.

As Alicia was about to continue the ritual, Claire interrupted. "Wait waiit! We have to take a picture!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled. They got a camera and took several pictures before continuing.

* * *

**Attract Someone**

1 piece of paper  
1 orange  
1 lemon  
1 tbsp of chocolate syrup  
1 tsp of honey

* * *

"Oh do we get to eat this afterwards?!" Dylan piped up.

"Dylan!" the girls all called at the same time.

"Well SORRI." She put her head down but kept her eyes on the chocolate syrup.

* * *

**What to do**

On the day of a full moon, write down who you want to attract on the piece of paper. Slice the orange in half, round out a small hole in the center of one half, roll the paper, and stick it inside. Then put the orange back together to make it whole. Squeeze the juice of a lemon on top of the orange, and drizzle it with the chocolate syrup and honey. Lick the mixture (to prove your potion means no harm.), then sit in a circle and place the orange in the middle of the candles with the moonlight shining on the orange. Now say this mantra seven times: "Moon shining oh so bright, please attract my wish tonight (and forever!).

* * *

"EW guh-ross. HOW can you even imagine licking that?" Massie said as she scanned the page.

* * *

**How it Works**

Oranges and chocolate are foods of love and increase the positive energy eminating from your heart. Lemon helps to purify, to ensure you don't attract things you don't want and honey makes things stick- so the person you're wishing for will stick around.

* * *

After giving a cursory glance at the page, Massie did as she was told. Cringing as she licked the concoction, she quickly finished the ritual. "…Moon shining oh so bright, please attract my wish tonight!"

As Alicia turned on the lights again after they blew out the candles, Kristen made a dramatic gesture as though she was afraid of the light.

"Ahhhhhh my eyeeesssssss." the girls all laughed and hugged.

So far this was a great party. And NOW Massie's got a boyfriend that anyone would die to be with. She pulled out her iPhone.

* * *

**Note to self:** Jan. 4 – anniversary of mfdklsjl;

* * *

"Who was that?!" Massie asked exasperated.

"Yea. I wonder." Claire's answer was dripping in sarcasm.

They all walked downstairs to check out what had happened. It turns out that one of the LBRs was tired of being mocked by Olivia so she had dumped pasta on her dress, smeared ice-cream in her face, poured juiced all over her head and hit a pie on her back. Olivia was desperately trying to wipe the juice out of her now, partly curled hair with a black cloth she grabbed nearby.

Everyone had been laughing their heads off as Olivia stood there, stunned. Alicia was of course, quick witted and had taken the camera with her.

"Say cheese superstar! This is totally yearbook worthy!" she took the picture while the rest guffawed at Olivia's expression.

"You'll be famous before you know it!" Olivia snapped at her still giggling crew.

"Ugh! I'll get u back for this Rivera!" she growled, took one last glare at Alicia and stomped off as the rest of her posse followed with Skye in the lead.

"I'll get you back for this Rivera!" Alicia mimicked Olivia.

All the girls high-fived and crowded around the camera.

"Ehmagawd, she looks like a nun." Dylan said as she stared at the picture.

"No she looks like a slutty gangster." Kristen said as she took the camera from Dylan.

"Ugh you guys are all wrong." Massie declared, "she's totally Michael Jackson's mom."

"No wonder Michael Jackson looks like an ape with a bad hairdo." Claire said as she giggled at the picture.

"This'll look perfect on my blog for the rest who did not get to see Olivia Ryan's most embarrassing moment." Alicia smirked.

Just then the guys rushed in. "what? What did we miss?"

"Ohhh nothing, just the world's most hideous outfit." Kristen winked and the girls all giggled.

"here." Alicia handed josh the camera. The guys burst out in laughter and the girls just couldn't help but laugh with them.

"It was just too hard to miss a Kodak moment." Alicia said still giggling as she put away the camera.

Alicia was about to walk upstairs to print the picture when suddenly her favorite song was on.

"Come on you guys!" Alicia dragged josh to the middle of the dance floor. They danced until they were too exhausted to move their feet.

"Oh man, I gotta go." cam said with a sad expression as he checked the time. Massie walked him to the door, said goodbye, and gave him big hug. She blew him a kiss as he walked towards his limo.

It was 10:30 P.M. now and everyone had already left. The guys were as tired as ever so they all said their goodbyes. They exchanged hugs and blew many kisses.

As the door closed, the girls sped upstairs. The door to Massie's room slowly closed as the girls' attention directed towards Massie's Mac desktop.

* * *

**Username**: GossipQueen  
**Password**: dancer4life

_**Sign In**_

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
**Blog  
**Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
More

* * *

"let's embarrass us an LBR." Alicia said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Write a new entry?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

Current Song: Party Like a Rockstar  
Current Mood: Devilish  
Current Location: Block Estate

Hey all you gals and whatever. This is your, **one-and-only** GossipQueen. Once again I have JUICY gossip. So it was at the party hosted by of course, Massie Block where I spotted some kissers and some dissers.

1.**FabulousDuhlivia** looked pretty fat with all the food she managed to "stuff herself" with. What's with the disgusting combination anyway? And what about her EMBARRASSING "entrance"?  
2.**HumpteyDempsey** was getting a little bit too touchy with a certain someone even after she broke up with him.  
3.**CamSpam** is officially now OL.  
4.A catfight between **JeNnAlWaYs **and **Heather-is-better**. Who would've thought they both liked the same guy? Wiiierrrrd…  
5.**SlySpySkye **was heatedly making out with multiple guys. Scandalouss. Hope none of them finds out… Oh wait! Hah! They will now.  
6.**ChicaNina **arrived in a too-slutty dress and was seen coming out of a dark room looking disheveled… Hmm… this is a mystery for GossipQueen!  
7.**SportKor **and **StrawberryCoral** was drinking some "punch" and miraculously got drunk and started singing some off-tune provocative songs.  
8.**Anonymous**'s dress fell and a couple of guys were flashed. I'm sure now she'll be a heck a lot more popular with the guys. I won't mention who. Even **I** feel bad for her.  
9.**LoveMeena **was shamelessly mass-flirting. But she pretty much failed since she didn't even manage to get ONE guy to dance.  
10.**CoolAidLayne **seriously needs some fashion help. Can you say Fashion Disaster?! SNAP!  
favorite TPC girls now have potential boyfriends. **FashionMassiequin** has a definite new boy.

Well…I have to say that the party was a success. All this gossip has made me very happy but quite tired. I guess you'll have to wait until my next gossip post. Till next time! xoxo GossipQueen

**--Comments**** on post****—**

**FabulousDuhlivia****:** Oh. My. God. What the hell is your problem? What did I ever do to you?  
_**GossipQueen: **__You were born. Yea, that pretty much sums up everything. _

**HumpteyDempsey****: **Touchy? She's mine. I can do whatever I want. Hmph.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Whoa there dickless, as far as you're concerned, she DUMPED you. As in, you are not related to her in any way now. She is Fisher's. NOT your's._

**JeNnAlWaYs: **She was jealous that he liked me better.

**Heather-is-better: **The only reason that you have that to blog is because she was jealous of **me** since HE liked me better.

**SlySpySkye: **Hello? You are spreading FALSE rumors!  
_**GossipQueen: **__Hello?! I can always go and get you some proof._

**ChicaNina: **You're such a freaking liar! You were just jealous that my dress looks prettier than yours and that I look a lot sexier.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Right… well let's see what everyone has to say. A poll. Winner gets to dare the loser to do something._

**SportKor: **WHAT? I did NOT do that!

**StrawberryCoral: **Yea! I DID NOT do that!

**LoveMeena: **I did NOT fail! I was dancing with A LOT of guys! I am NOT a bad flirt. God!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Yea you are… just accept the truth honey. I know it hurts._

**CoolAidLayne: **I dress perfectly fine! Gawd people have their own styles!**  
**_**GossipQueen:**_ _Uhm, I suggest fashion lessons. You'll need it. And you'll thank me later._

**CamSpam****: **OL?  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Off Limits? Duh!_

**FashionMassiequin: **Leesh! I'm not giving you gossip points for THAT PARTICULAR gossip. But it was magical.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Awww srry Mass! But I just HAD TO._

**CuteLyon****:** Yep. DEFINITE potentials. ;)  
_**GossipQueen:**__ Yeeeep. DEFINITE._

**DMarvilousX10****:** Yea well **StrawberryCoral **can't sing if her life depended on it! Haha!  
_**GossipQueen:**__ You got that right girlfriend!_

**KempleyKemper****: **Ohmygod. **StrawberryCoral** is the reason my eardrums will never be the same again.

**Darrington****:** **CoolAidLayne** Scarred my eyes. I thought I was temporarily blind. I'm glad **CuteLyon** knows how to dress.

**AthleticGenius****: **Gawd. SportKor was NOT born to sing. EVER.  
_**GossipQueen:**__ I know… tell me about it…_

**HiffonGrastings****: **I. Agree. With. **AthleticGenius. **

**..: **Potential you say? Lemme make that definite. ;)

1,2,3…

* * *

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
Blog  
Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
**More **

**Polls**

**Add a new poll?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

_Who is sexier?_

oAlicia  
oNina

**Number of votes **

Percentile of votes

2999/3908  
909/3908

**--Comments on Poll--**

**Anonymous: **Nina's too slutty. Not sexy.

* * *

**Upload **_**picture_00x?**_

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

**Add Caption?**

**Yes  
**No

Caption: _I would NEVER be able to live this down._

**--Comments on photo--**

**CutiewithNattitude**: OMG! Is that Olivia Ryan?  
_**GossipQueen**__: Really? I thought it was Michael Jackson. Odd…………  
__DUH it's Olivia!_

**PolishedPaulina**: WHAT.. total LBR. Right Leesh? ;D  
_**GossipQueen**_: _Okay. First of all. What r u? A shoe? And second, who r u?  
_**PolishedPaulina**: I'm Paulina! Remember? I'm in your art class. : D  
_**GossipQueen**__: Excuse me? Me no comprende Loser._

**BlondNgawjus**: EEWWWWWWWWW I HATE pumpkin pie.  
_**GossipQueen**__: EX-CUH-YOOS-UH ME?! Pumpkin pie is like heaven on earth.  
_**BlondNgawjus**: Just because you think it is doesn't mean everyone else think it is…  
_**GossipQueen**__: Just because you're jealous that you can't eat pie without getting fat, doesn't mean you have to get so bee-yatchy.  
_**BlondNgawjus**: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?  
_**GossipQueen**__: ew! That's guh-ross!  
_**BlondNgawjus**: ugh! w/e. How bout a contest? Whoever can get the most votes to agree that pie is good/bad.  
_**GossipQueen**__: OH IT'S ON! Like soy sauce on a wonton!_

**bRiTtNeY16**: ugh. I can't blv you'd go as low as to put embarrassing pictures of Olivia up.  
_**GossipQueen**__: Look bRiTtNeY16. If you think__** I'm**__ low. Then what about you? Going off with Kelly's ex-bf? I thought you two were BFFs? Have you read the girl code?  
_**bRiTtNeY16**: Sorri, I don't know what you're talking about.  
_**GossipQueen**__: Apology accepted. And oh who know's what I would do with this photo in my camera?…… :)  
_**bRiTtNeY16**: OMIGAWD. You wouldn't.  
**PrincessX3**: Don't blackmail people!  
_**GossipQueen**__: uh excuse me! Conversation between the tacos and burritos. Nacho!  
_**bRiTtNeY16**: Ignore her. She's not worth it.  
_**GossipQueen**__: that's what I thought._

_  
_**Hockeydood**: …whoa. Catfight. Where's the chicks? HA I crack myself up.

Page 1,2,3…….

**Delete all coments?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

* * *

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
Blog  
Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
**More **

**Polls**

**Add a new poll?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

_Is Pie ah-mazing_?

oDUH!  
oEhmagawd fats N calories!  
o**ANDY RODDICK** IS HAWT!!  
oWhat? Why math?!  
oI'm a vegan.

**Number of votes  
**Percentile of votes

136/1053 – DUH!  
42/1053 – Ehmagawd fats N calories!  
842/1053 – **ANDY RODDICK **IS HAWT!!  
52/1053 – What? Why math?!  
1/1053 – I'm a vegan.

Sign in  
**Log out**

Log out of _GossipQueen?_

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

* * *

"ehmagawd what a bunch of losers." Massie said as she read through the comments while filing her nails.

"Hey!" Alicia said as Dylan whacked a pillow over her head. Claire giggled as she snuck up on Massie.

"oh Kuh-laire!" Massie said with a sly grin on her face. She grabbed her large "M" pillow and smacked everyone.

Soon an intense pillow fight started and the room was piled with feathers. Massie decided to make it fun and pulled out a big fan.

"A fan?" Kristen said with a weird expression on her face.

"DUH!" Massie said as she turned it on full power. The feathers started flying and the girls' hair were flying all over. The whole room was filled with laughter and was like a huge roaring blizzard of feathers. Alicia decided to pile all of Massie's pillows together. Everyone pitched in and soon massie's floor was covered with pillows.

Alicia jumped on Massie's bed and started bouncing. "Leesh be careful!"

"Ahhh!" Alicia said as she flopped herself on the ground. All the girls heard was between a thud and a plop. Dylan gasped. "Ehmagawd Leesh! Are you okay?!?!?!?!?"

Alicia started giggling. Massie smiled and dragged Kristen onto the bed and started bouncing as well. "Come on you guys!" Massie said as both she and Kristen pretended to dive. Soon they were swimming in an ocean of pillows.

"Wow mass, that's A LOT of pillows." Claire said as she stood up and sat on a Gucci heart-shaped cheetah fur pillow. "oh do you happen to have that new cheetah print colored nail polish by OPI?"

"Hold on lemme check…… Wait what am I doing? Come on guys. Time to head to the nail salon!" once again the door to massie's room closed as the girls roamed down the hall toward the one place that they love to hang out. **The nail salon. **They entered the nail salon and immediately a butler came around with a tray of drinks. Of course with the usual. Massie and Alicia grabbed their Chai Lattes as Dylan grabbed her double chocolate chunk iced cappuccino with whipped cream on top. While Kristen grabbed her jasmine tea and Claire grabbed her watermelon smoothie.

They sat down on their very own massage chairs with their name encrusted on the back with diamonds. Tapping on the screen under their right arm, they chose the color, pattern, and the design they want to do on their nails.

They set the settings on the massage chair and soon they were in heaven. The maids were busy at work on their toe nails as the girls sipped their drinks. Soon another set of maids came in with their facial masks as the maids started on their finger nails. Kristen couldn't help but sneak a couple of cucumbers.

After what seemed like 2 hours, the maids were finally done. Their facial masks have already been taken off and they all looked at their buh-yoo-tiful nails. They waited another fifteen minutes till their nails dried and they decided to head back to Massie's rooms.

Once again, they entered Massie's bedroom and got ready to play the game that they played EVERY YEAR. **Wear or Dare.**

They plopped themselves on their individual beds and faced each other.

"Wear or dare Massie?" Kristen asked with a smirk on her face.

Massie quirked an eyebrow, "Dare."

"I dare you to start a war with Skye." Alicia blurted out. Everyone was astonished at her suggestion.

"But wouldn't that affect you guys too?" Massie asked hesitantly. She didn't want anyone to get hurt after all.

"I think it's a great idea!" Dylan piped up.

"Yeah!" Claire seconded the dare.

After a moment of utter silence…

"So what'll it be Mass?" They asked with perfect harmony.

They watched as an evil grin spread across her face. "Bring it on!" She cackled with glee and excitement.

Despite the sleep-inducing atmosphere, the girls planned their first trick. They were going to sabotage Skye's room.

"Wait… but how are we going to do that without a key?" Alicia asked with complete confusion.

"We steal it! Duh!" Massie stated as if it was an obvious fact. "We'll take her bag when she goes to the bathroom or something." She waved off the possibility that the plan might fail.

"We'll bring silly string, toilet paper, spray paint, frosting, icing, and any and everything that we can use to "decorate". We can do some info scouting on her computer and possibly her diary or the likes." Everyone continues to nod as Massie explained the plan. "Make sure we leave some evidence that might suggest it was us and wear gloves at all times."

Kristen, being the smart girl that she was, had written everything down. As Massie finished talking, Dylan and Alicia had already wandered off into the dreamland. Claire's half opened eyes were slowly closing and Kristen just stifled a yawn. Massie let out a sigh and gently woke everyone so they could change, wash up, and go to sleep. They all reluctantly dragged their feet towards the bathroom. Changing, brushing, washing, and drying, they finally climbed into their individual beds.

_That was the best party ever!..._Massie thought as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **I personally have NOTHING against Shakespeare's plays. I love his works. I am also not religiously prejudiced. I hope none of you were offended! Sorry! Props to CosmoGirl!


	7. The break out of the civil war

****

A/N: Okay. Sorry I haven't been updating…for a while now. I've just been so freaking busy with school. High school has made a really bad impression on me so far… Well anyways, if you read my story, I would really appreciate it if u reviewed. I know u read it. If u have an account, u know that u can c the number of people that visit the story every day.

"What do you think bean? Perfect right?" Massie asked the black pug with confidence as she posed in her new Juicy Couture bikini. The top was strapless and purple with white stripes and "Hot" printed in gold. The bottom was purple held up with strings with "Sexy" printed in white. Bean barked once.

Massie took one last glance before she went to her hair salon to fix her hair. As she stepped into the salon, she was happy to see the girls already relaxing in their chairs. She smiled as she saw the sexy swimsuits that hugged the girls' bodies.

Alicia was wearing a vintage Ralph Lauren red one piece with an extremely low, gold bordered v-neck.

Kristen was wearing her Chanel two piece. The top was a baby blue halter and the bottom was a baby blue skirtkini with a belt in gold.

Dylan was wearing a jade strapless one-piece from Betsey Johnson with a gold ring in the middle of the ruffles on top.

And Claire was wearing a new Gucci black and white two piece. It was a one strap baby-doll styled top with layers of flowy gold glittery ruffles and the bottom was white mini shorts.

Massie had decided that gold was the "in" color for this fall and got all the suits made with a dash of the color.

"Okay girls! Rating time." She smiled as she proudly catwalked in front of the reclining girls. She posed and gave her "audience" a dazzling smile.

"Ehmagawd you're a 10 Mass!" Alicia squealed.

"I ah-gree." Kristen nodded.

"You look, ah-mazing!" Dylan complimented.

"Ahb-viously given!" Claire added on.

Massie smirked in triumph. She knew that she will always be the best. As she catwalked back to her lounge chair, Alicia took her place at center stage. Massie pondered over the rated 10 possibility and decided 'what the hell, why not?'

"I give you…"She pretended to give her a _youmightgetabadrating _look. Massie could tell that Alicia was nervous by the way she was slightly tapping her Ralph Lauren heels on the floor. "A 10!" Massie giggle-blurted. Alicia had a relieved look on her face as she gave a nervous giggle and walked back to her seat. Dylan got up from her chair and headed for the spotlight.

"Dyl, your jade suit really compliments your hair! You're a 10." She smiled as Kristen took her spot.

"Kris, luh-v the skirtkini. 10." Massie gave Kristen a thumbs up. Then it was Claire's turn.

"Kuh-laire! You're a 10 so stop fidgeting and being so self conscious! You look ah-dorable in the new edition Gucci." Massie reassured her friend. Claire immediately stopped rocking on her heels and skipped happily back to her chair.

The clock read 8:00 as the girls got up from their chairs. Massie clapped her hands as they left the room. The lights turned off and they stepped upstairs to the ipad where Bean was sitting comfortably in a purple and white D&G swimsuit with gold frills at the top and bottom on Massie's bed. And she was wearing Gold D&G sunglasses. She barked as TPC entered the room. Massie picked up Bean and her matching doggie tote.

A knock was heard at the door. "Ms. Block, your dresses and packed totes are ready." Inez called out.

"Okay Inez!" Massie shouted back. She rolled her eyes and continued to talk to the girls. "Okay girls, just remember, SOS, Strut Our Stuff."

As TPC passed through the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Block said "Have fun girls!"

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Block!" The girls said in unison.

Dylan slid into the car first, then Alicia, then Massie, then Claire, and then Kristen. The door was shut and the girls were off.

* * *

"You guys, pass the Fuji water." Alicia said.

Kristen leaned towards the mini fridge and passed the ice cold bottle. Massie shivered as a single drop of the water fell on her thigh. She straightened up immediately to give the girls a beach pep talk.

"Everyone looks ah-mazing." she put on an _ahb-viously _face, "But we need to show everyone that. We are The Pretty Committee and NO ONE can take that from us." Massie's serious face outshone her excitement.

"To TPC!" Alicia shouted as she extended her bag out in front of her.

"To TPC!" The rest of the girls echoed as they did the same. A round of giggles passed as they began to rant about the day ahead of them.

"Girls we're here." Isaac sighed as they ignored him. Kristen finally opened the door after Massie's consent and they stepped out with their gold rimmed sunglasses and their matching totes. They all said thanks and bye to Isaac who sped away immediately as if he had something important to do.

"Okay, so we're going to step to the beat of Labels or Love." Massie declared. "a one, a two, a one two three four." Each girl silently sang the song to themselves as they walked toward their usual spot on the beach.

They were almost there when they suddenly spotted Skye, Olivia, Layne, Coral, and Kori in their skimpy suits flirting with their boys.

"Ehmagawd, that is so gross." Alicia frowned.

"This might be a bad situation but our day is just about to get a lot better." Massie sneered.

She purposely swayed her hips a little bit more as she glided across the sand like a goddess. She glanced at Cam secretly behind her shades. He was sitting there next to Skye but he looked more uncomfortable than that time when Josh blurted out his most embarrassing moment. Massie was pleased as her lips curled into a smirk. She knew that Cam was a devoted boyfriend but she ahb-viously had to make sure. Her thoughts were confirmed when Cam raced up to her after finally wriggling out of Skye's death grasp.

"Hey Massie." He blushed slightly. "You look really nice." He complimented her with a shy smile. Since she was facing towards Skye, she giggled extra loudly just to annoy Skye and watch her squirm. Judging by the steam emitting from Skye's ears, Massie knew that she was furious. She walked over to her with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Skyyye," she dragged out the "I" sound in her name. "Did you read GossipQueen's blog the other night? Cam and I are together now! Isn't that great? Cam is so sweet and ah-mazing and nice and funny!" She giggled and tucked a strand of Cam's hair behind his ear. Skye turned a shade of tomato red as she glared at Massie with hate and envy.

* * *

"Yeah. I read that stupid GossipQueen's blog." She spat out. Skye looked like she really wanted to leave but the other girls were way too busy to care. The other girls watched in amazement.

Alicia made her way up to Josh after watching Massie's successful attempt to make Skye stay away. "Joooosh. Do you want to help me put on my sunscreen?" She purposely got sand all over Olivia as she laid down her towel.

"Sure!" Josh replied with a slightly lustful glint in his eyes as he pushed Olivia off his lap. She squealed as she landed face first into the sand. Sputtering as she got up, Olivia attempted to insult Alicia.

"Like, red is such an ugly color." She placed her right hand on her hip and closed her eyes.

Josh looked offended. "Hey! I like red!" he glared at Olivia.

"I-i-i mean on her!" Olivia stuttered as she tried to fix her mistake.

"Well at least my suit's not FAKE, FAUX-livia." Alicia shot back. Olivia looked appalled.

"My suit is NOT fake!" She screeched. "It's an original Astrid." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unless Astrid means bargain base met chain store low ret knock off, I don't think so." Massie came up behind Alicia with one eye brow raised.

"Like no one asked you!" Olivia shrieked.

"Like don't you have to get the sand out of your suit or something?" Alicia mocked Olivia's voice. She stomped off towards the bathroom. Alicia, Josh, Massie, and Cam laughed as Alicia handed Josh her sunscreen bottle.

Josh squirted some on his hands and applied it to Alicia's back. As his hands slid to her waist, she giggled. Josh grinned evil-y. He tickled her again. Alicia laughed as she got up and tried to slap his hands away. Massie and Cam watched in amusement.

"No, Josh, stop!" She tried to speak between giggles.

"Fine." He pouted as she got up.

"I'm going to punish you young man." Alicia put both hands on her hip and fake-frowned. Massie and Cam mock-gasped.

"Ohhh, Josh's in trouuubllle." Cam joked.

After five seconds of awkward silence, everyone cracked up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen had made their way to the other three boys.

"Hey Derrick, hey Lame." Claire spat out Layne's nickname in disgust. Kristen and Dylan snickered. "Oh hey Kemp, hey Griffin." Claire greeted the other two boys while acting as if Coral and Kori were invisible.

"I heard about your fiasco at the…" Claire had to pause for two seconds.

"Strip club." Kristen finished for her.

"Yeah." Dylan said uncertainly giving the other two a questioning look while the others weren't looking.

The three girls sitting on their towels were confused.

"What strip club?" They asked in unison. The guys gave them a look of repulse and resentment.

"Yeah, that one, you know, like in downtown." Dylan made up the words as she spoke with slight confidence.

"Uh huh!" Kristen added for emphasis. "Alicia told us her sources told her that they saw you there." Kristen wasn't sure if that even made sense but she was satisfied when the guys got up to get away from the girls.

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen latched onto the boys' arms just to annoy the other three who were stomping off to find Skye and Olivia.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" They heard Massie call out in the distance. "Let's go play volleyball!" She waved her arms signaling them to come over.

"Kay!" Claire called back as they all walked to the available volleyball court.

It was a match of boys versus girls as the competition heated up. The ball went back and forth and back and forth and a cheer was heard each time a team scored a point.

As the alarm on Massie's iPhone signaled the end of the game, the girls exchanged high-fives for their victory.

"We won! Yes!" Kristen shouted in pure glee.

"Yeah well… we let you win!" Griffin shot back.

"Griffin, do we look like Kori?" Kristen asked.

"Uhh… no?" Griffin was confused by the sudden question.

"Well then why do you think we'll believe your excuse?"

Griffin obviously had no come back so the boys were subjected to defeat and subtle mockery.

* * *

As the girls giggled on their way back to their spot on the beach, they were shocked to see their belongings sabotaged. Sunscreen covered their towels and bags while their possessions were littered across the sand. Massie's newest Vogue magazine was torn and written on. Claire picked up the biggest scrap with red writing. She read it out loud.

"It says 'This is payback bitch. But if u continue to embarrass us, we will fight back.'"

Judging by the look on Massie's face, she was beyond furious.

"Eh. Ma. GAWD! This means war!" She stomped her foot in the sand fiercely. "This was the new edition Marc Jacobs tote!" She screeched as she picked up her possessions. "And my towel!" She raised the expensive drying cloth to her face and examined it for any serious damage.

"I cannot believe she just did that." Dylan said with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, she just called you a bitch in writing. On YOUR Vogue Magazine which SHE tore." Alicia stated the obvious only with more emphasis.

"Mass, what are you going to do to her?" Kristen asked with almost pity in her voice. But who would pity those girls anyways?

"I don't know! But all I know is that Skye and her posse should consider themselves done, done, and you know what else?"

"DONE!" They all said in unison.

The boys, after hearing all the ruckus, came to check up on the girls.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Derrick asked concerned.

"Whoa! What happened?" Josh asked shocked.

"Skye and her skanks. THAT'S what happened." Massie scowled.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Cam winced.

"Cam, who's side are you on?!" Dylan and Kristen shouted.

"Whoa, calm down. He didn't comment on the skank comment, he was talking about the mess."Griffin defended Cam.

"Yeah. Seriously, chill you guys." Kemp backed him up.

"Fine. Whatever." Massie definitely wanted to turn back time but she knew it wasn't going to happen so she decided to forget about it.

* * *

To brighten up the mood, they decided to go body surfing. Waddling out into the water, the group was soon floating with the waves. Sometimes they were pushed under but everyone just laughed it off. Their bodies bobbed up and down with the water and the girls sometimes screamed when there was a big wave. After a while, they linked hands and floated together.

Soon they were on the shore again having a burying contest. The girls were to bury the guys as fast as they could and the winner would get first dibs on the picnic the girls had brought.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Massie shouted. The girls began throwing sand onto the boys' bodies. They glanced at each other to observe their progress and they could tell that Kristen was winning. With her well built athletic body, she was the undetermined winner. As more sand was dug and piled, the iPhone clock signaled the last minute of the competition.

"Sorry guys, but, I'M…GOING…TO…" Kristen struggled a little bit while she drilled her hands into the sand and picked up a huge handful of sand. "WIN!" She squealed as she covered the last part of Griffin's leg with perfection. Just in case the girls would deny it later, she wrote the word "winner" in the sand on Griffin's body in capital letters. "There." She clapped her hands together to get rid of the sand.

"That's not fair! Kristen had an advantage!" Derrick pouted since he was starving.

"Awww poo! I wanted first dibs!" Kemp also pouted.

Cam, Josh and Derrick stayed silent since they didn't want to seem childish to the girls who had worked so hard to get them that "first dibs".

Kristen was beaming when Dylan got the lunch from under the umbrella.

They spread out the picnic blanket and sat down. One by one, the food were brought out and everyone's eyes sparkled at the food. But of course, Griffin and Kristen got half a plateful more than the rest. Everyone dug in after they had filled their plates and everything was soon devoured. The guys burped and the girls wiped their mouths with their napkins.

* * *

"Okay. I propose a couples scavenger hunt." Massie stood up. "We must find, 5 whole seashells with different patterns and 5 hermit crabs. Whichever pair comes back first…gets to choose the restaurant they want to go for dinner and any food they want at that restaurant. But the losers, have to pay for the whole dinner. So choose your partners wisely."

Everyone blinked twice and shrugged. They got up and dusted off their bottoms. Everyone got a partner (MxC, AxJ, CxD, DxK, KxG – GirlxBoy).

"Ready? Break!" Derrick shouted as Claire and he began sprinting. Everyone else began sprinting towards different directions as they kept on the lookout for possibly a shell or hermit crab.

Cam and Massie found a suitable spot near the shoreline and Cam began to dig random holes. Massie scavenged around for whole seashells. She bent down and picked up one that looked whole but when she examined it, the corner was chipped. Throwing it down, she looked around some more. Finally, she spotted a whole seashell. Picking it up and going back to tell Cam, she saw him holding something in his hands. Getting a closer look, she realized that it was a hermit crab.

"Cam! Cam! I found a seashell!" Massie shouted happily as she ran towards Cam. But before she was able to reach him, she slid her foot against a sharp rock and fell abruptly. Cam ran over with the hermit crab which he had put into the small bucket and examined Massie's cut.

"We have to go back and get you a band-aid." Cam said worriedly. Massie smiled warmly at the caring Cam.

"I'm fine really!" She resisted the urge to shout. She didn't want to seem weak and let Cam down.

"No, you're not." He was really serious about going back. Massie tried to get up to stop him but she immediately fell back down from the pain that shot up her foot.

Cam walked to Massie and bent down. "We're going back." He insisted as he tore off a section of his shirt. He wrapped it firmly around Massie foot and then he picked her up bridle style.

Massie blushed as she put her hand around Cam's neck to prevent herself from falling. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was definitely an amazing day for the alpha.

* * *

Kristen had won once already so Griffin and she walked together on the sand and enjoyed the peacefulness of the almost empty beach. Kristen felt that it was too quiet so she broke the silence with a question.

"Hey Griffin, you know the game would you rather right?" She asked.

"Yeah. How could I NOT know?" He chuckled at Kristen's question.

"Okay then. Would you rather… A, play sports every day or B, stay home every day for the rest of your life?" Griffin pondered a few seconds and chose A.

"I'm not a great athlete but I'd rather not be stuck home the rest of my life." He answered the question truthfully.

"Would you rather…" Kristen asked a string of questions about Griffin's likes and dislikes.

"Wait… couldn't this also be called 20 questions?" Griffin inquired.

"Well…Yes. But I prefer 'Would You Rather'." Kristen said slowly.

Griffin shrugged and continued to answer her questions.

"Okay. Last question. Would you rather, A, Kiss the girl next to you, or B, kiss a chicken's butt?"

"Hmm…depends on what you mean by the girl next to me." He smiled innocently at Kristen.

"Well… like if I was next to you, you would substitute me for the girl." Kristen gave an example.

"Oh well I choose B then!" He raised up a finger as if it was obvious.

Griffin yelped as Kristen punched him in the arm. Griffin laughed and changed his answer. Kristen smiled triumphantly.

"Whyyy? Do you WANT me to kiss you?" He smirked at a blushing Kristen.

"N-n-no!" She retorted and punched him again. "I wouldn't kiss you if I had to." Kristen crossed her arms over her chest.

"That hit me right here." He feigned hurt as he pointed to his heart. Kristen giggled at his cute pouting face. She shoved him gently. They talked some more to pass the time.

* * *

Claire and Derrick had gone someplace quiet too. Holding hands, talking, walking towards no where in particular. Claire spotted Dylan and Kemp in the distance and decided to listen in on their conversation. Dylan and Kemp were talking about some power-bar that Dylan eats to boost her energy. Claire silently laughed with Derrick about it. After squatting behind the boulder for a couple of minutes, Claire and Derrick decided to join Dylan and Kemp. They made small talk and laughed at the funny things each other said.

* * *

Everyone's ears perked up when suddenly…

Josh and Alicia had strolled to the big boulders at the farthest left side of the shoreline. Josh hadn't intended on winning the scavenger hunt and he had told Alicia. She had agreed since she wasn't too big on running around. He hoisted her up on top of a flat boulder and he climbed up next to her. They watched the sunset together while Alicia unconsciously leaned over and rested her head on Josh's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful sunset." Alicia breathed out. The waves crashed beneath their feet as they stared out into the horizon.

"Just like you." Josh sighed. It seemed as if he hadn't meant to say that. But Alicia enjoyed the compliment. She blushed a light shade of pink.

Josh stood up and asked Alicia if she wanted to do something fun.

"My friends from my old school and I always did this when we went to the beach together!" He said excitedly as sudden nostalgia flooded his emotions. He grabbed Alicia's hand.

"On the count of three, we jump!" He told her. Alicia looked a bit nervous as she nodded.

"One! Two! Three!" Alicia shut her eyes as she screamed on the way down.

She felt her body sinking into the freezing cold water and she was about to float back up when she hit something hard. She reached to the back of her head and felt something warm. She suddenly felt droozy and she blacked out. Josh had let go already and had floated back up. When he resurfaced, he realized that something was wrong.

"Oh no… ALICIA!" he shouted as he dove back down. He grabbed Alicia by the waist and kicked his legs as hard as he can. Resurfacing again, He climbed onto the shore and he was suddenly really afraid. When Alicia landed in the water, her head had hit a part of the wall that was protruding out. He picked her up and began to run.

"Help you guys! Help!" He began to scream. Everyone had found where he was and was now running to catch up with Josh.

"What happened?" Derrick asked with a grave expression.

"We jumped off the boulder…and she…" Josh couldn't speak anymore.

The girls were devastated. Massie had tears running down her face. Claire was on the verge of tears and Kristen was completely silent. It seemed to hit Dylan the hardest as her hand began to rub her temples. They had arrived at Isaac's car, Isaac drove here as fast as he could, and just when Kristen opened the door, Dylan collapsed.

"Oh my god! Dylan!" Massie knelt down beside the unconscious girl. "Get Alicia to the hospital! I'll take care of Dyl!" She screeched as she pointed to the… now awake and ok girl?

Everyone was speechless as they watched Alicia wake up without a scratch anywhere.

"You guys, why are you shouting? I was taking a nap!" Alicia snarled irritatedly.

She wasn't even wet anymore! They all looked at each other for an answer but to no avail.

"What… just happened?" Josh asked slowly.

"That's just… creepy and ironic." Kemp supplied everyone with a statement that said it all. He picked up Dylan who was beginning to wake up.

"Is Alicia OK?" Dylan asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah… It's like she magically healed or something!" Kristen breathed out with disbelief. Everyone slid into the car and prepared for the long and probably uncomfortable ride ahead. But once Kemp began his speech about gaiety, everyone swore to never mention this incident ever again. Soon it was completely forgotten. The boys were dropped off at each individual's house and the girls were in Massie's room shortly after.

* * *

At Skye's house, which is only one fourth the size of Massie's, the girls were cackling over their assumed victory.

"That'll teach them not to mess with us!" Olivia smiled evilly.

"Yeah. I bet they're going to apologize to us next week at school and we'll finally regain our rightful spot as the reigning clique!" Layne shouted in glee.

"Ohmygosh! I cannot wait until school starts!" Coral looked so anxious.

"Yeah! It's going to be a great year!" Kori looked like she couldn't be any happier.

Skye snickered as she pictured Massie and her posse's face when they see the mess and the note.

As they recapped the destroying together, they laughed at all the sabotaging they did and how fun it was.

"And remember that part when…" Skye couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach rolling on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, and then…" They girls were trying to control their uncontrollable laughter.

Finally the laughing was reduced to giggling and they got something to eat downstairs.

Skye picked up the latest CosmoGirl magazine and flipped through the pages but stopped when her eyes saw the "plan a party page" (A/N I just kinda made that up… or maybe I should look through the other ones… I think they actually have something like that.).

"You guys! I have a great idea!" She shouted. Everyone was startled by her sudden outburst. "We should totally have an awesome party!" She watched as everyone's eyes lit up and their heads nodded signaling their approval. "We should invite EVERYONE except Massie and her posse." Skye made a face as she said Massie's name. The other girls giggled in response and clapped for Skye's geniousness.

"Okay so I was thinking of like a summer luau." Skye pondered over the idea. "With like sand and fake trees and the people bringing around the drinks in coconut shells should wear like a luau outfit with the grass skirt and everything." The girls had gone upstairs again, this time with several trays of food and a notebook for planning. But little did they know that Massie is also planning. And what would she be planning? Revenge AND a better party.

"We could have these cute little invitations with like a Hawaiian flower or like flip-flops or something!" Layne suggested.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Skye agreed. "We could have Hawaiian flowers and flip-flops for the girls and surfboards and maybe like volleyballs for the guys." The other girls nodded. "Let's go shopping for the supplies!" Skye proposed.

"Yeah!" The girls all decided. "We'll need awesome bathing suits!" Olivia giggled at the thought. Then she sneezed suddenly.

"Olivia are you sick or something?" Coral asked with concern.

"Yeah. If you are you should take some medicine." Kori said with a slightly worried expression. No one can get sick because they needed everyone to be there for the party or Skye most likely will cancel it.

"No you guys I'm fine." Olivia looked at them weirdly. Why would they assume she was sick? It was probably everyone gossiping about the first day of school and maybe… just maybe, she'll be the beta in the new reigning clique at OCD. But that was just her thoughts. Alicia on the other hand was insulting her behind her back. We all know what they say, If u sneeze when you're not sick, someone is definitely talking about you.

* * *

"Like Josh would probably never like her. She doesn't even have a chest. They're all flatter than pancakes." Alicia was unknowingly talking to herself while she sipped her chai latte. The girls had decided to go out to breath some vintage air. Everyone snickered at Alicia's comment.

"True." Massie agreed with her whole-heartedly. Skye's non-existent chest will never attract Cam. Would it? She thought about the million possibilities and became a little nervous. Skye actually had a semi-decent chest. It'll never compare with Massie's but she still looked nice in clothing. She began tapping her foot silently hoping that no one would notice.

"Mass, what's wrong? You're tapping your foot." Kristen had furrowed her brows slightly. Her friends all knew her too well and looked at her for an answer.

"Myyyy… foot fell asleep." She replied and smiled. "Oh, there we go. Now it's awake again." The other girls didn't look very satisfied with the answer but went back to talking and sipping. Massie breathed a sigh of relief and mentally slapped herself to never think of that again. Shoving that thought to the farthest corner of her mind, she joined the girls' conversation about the soccer guys.

"Ugh! Why hasn't he asked me out yet?!" the four other girls asked in unison. And they broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Gawd, Mass. You are sooo lucky!" A look of envy flashed across the girls' faces.

"Yeah! I mean Kemp was supposed to be the straight forward one!" Dylan whined.

"Derrick shouldn't be behind either! He's supposed to be one of the more outgoing ones in the group!" Claire complained.

"Hey, Josh is supposed to be the badass type of guy. You would think he'd be the first one to ask me." Alicia was obviously disappointed.

"Well Griffin is one of the quieter ones. I'll give him some time." Kristen smiled weakly as the other girls mock glared at her.

"Guys! Stop all this nonsense! I bet they're planning to surprise you or something." Massie felt left out even though she's the one that should be feeling happy. "Now we just need to re-focus on making sure we become the reigning clique at OCD."

The other girls were quick to forget and had all gotten back to their excited moods. Once they finished their drinks, they grabbed their bags and began walking towards their favorite stores. They only bought a few articles of clothing because they felt bored after they came back from the beach.

"Whew! That was a workout!" Alicia wiped a drop of imaginary sweat off her forehead. The girls laughed. "We should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah… I guess." Massie didn't want to leave this haven she calls her second home. If she could live here, she would really be in heaven.

"Mass, we're coming back tomorrow." Kristen comforted her.

"Yeah!" Dylan and Claire assured Massie.

"Okay." Massie reluctantly called Isaac. They chatted about OCD as they walked to the front of the mall.

As Isaac pulled up to the sidewalk, Dylan opened the door and slid in and the rest of the PC slid in too. Just as the car sped off towards the Block's estate, Alicia's cellphone ringed signaling a new text.

From: Bridget  
To: GossipQueen  
_**Skye is planning a lame luau and is decided not 2 invite the PC! **_

Alicia gasped. "Ehmagawd! I've gawt MAY-JOR gossip! Requesting for 30 gossip points." She looked at Massie for her consent. She nodded.

"Skye is having a luau and she wasn't planning on inviting us!" Everyone was shocked about the news. But Massie just scoffed.

"Their luau is probably really dumb. I bet they can't even afford anything "expensive" to decorate their lame party." Massie spoke with an air of confidence.

Once they arrived at Massie's mansion, they walked up to Massie's room and Massie beckoned them with chalk in hand to come to where she was standing.

Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen gathered around Massie and the "planning wall" they had called it. It was just a huge chalkboard that they could draw and plan things out on.

"Okay. So in order to show Skye that she ahb-viously can't win, we'll host a party too. This party will be like a swimsuit modeling party which ahb-viously appeals to the guys. We'll only pick the prettier girls though… Which there aren't many. So mostly it'll be us. We'll also have a hula dancing performance." The girls nodded and watched Massie's every movement intently.

"We'll decorate my pool room into a beach and have sand and life sized palm trees. We could even make it into like a wave pool! We could have like drink and snack stands and games." Massie tapped the board and added more details.

"Make sure we invite Skye and her army of skanks so we could embarrass them." An evil smile spread across Massie's face as she walked to the clean side of the board and began to plan her revenge. "…Remember we still have to steal her key too."

**A/N: Props to The Clique movie and yeah everything that I included that wasn't really mine. (: REVIEW PLEASE. I need to know if I should continue. I want at least 10-15 review before I continue. So again, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	8. Expect the Unexpected?

_It's 12…._Alicia thought to herself as she stared blankly at her apple mac screen. She double clicked the large E icon, wondering to herself why they made it lower case instead of capitalized.

A pop up popped up. She clicked on the tiny icon on the left corner of the screen.

**Username:** GossipQueen  
**Password:** dancer4life

Home  
Mail  
Profile  
**Blog  
**Friends  
Pictures  
Videos  
More

**Write a new entry?**

**Yes  
**No  
Cancel

Current Song: Hot n Cold  
Current Mood: butterfingers  
Current Location: Somewhere you'll never guess

You know what I hate MORE than**FabulousDuhlivia**'s orange Crocs? An army of skanks that doesn't know their place at OCD. EVERYONE should know the rules and if you don't abide by those rules don't think you'll be able to get away with it. This isn't just for only the girls OCD. For all of you who read MY blog, these are the top 6 thinsgs that you should know.  
1. EVUHRYTHING I say is true.  
2. Don't EVER spill latte on your girlfriends' new outfit. Unless it's uh-gly of  
course.  
3. Don't EVER be an Apple-C.  
4. DON'T go mess up your school's alpha's latest Marc Jacobs beach collection,  
because you'll be more out than last season's Gucci pumps. 3  
5. Lastly, DON'T EVER have a party without inviting TPC. Cuz well, it ah-bviously  
won't be a party without them!  
6. More important than lastly, DON'T EVER STEAL TPC'S BOYFRIENDS.

Consider this a warning girls. You know you love me! Hugs and smooches!

GossipQueen3

**Submit  
**Cancel

**--Comments on post--**

SexaeRenae: EHMAGAWD! Duhlivia has Crocs? Ewwwwww.

GaBbY11: I LUH-V your blog x 10! It's soo ah-mazing and all! But aw-nestly, no one HAS 2 follow wut u say u no? like it'd b impossible 4 u 2 no who other ppl from like Weschester Middle School anyways…  
Iceprincessx3: Yea I ttly uh-gree with _GaBbY11! _I mean we luh-v u and all but that's a bit 2 far.  
GossipQueen: RME. Uh *scoffs* yea. I don't think u guys should b talking about me right now, mayb try focusing on your luh-v lives? I mean aw-nestly GaBbY11, that lay-me greeting with BabemagneT? And wut uh-bout u Iceprincessx3? A confession behind the dumpster?  
GaBbY11: .gawd. u r going WAY 2 far! I am SOOOO deleting you off my blogs 2 read list!  
GossipQueen: Oh boohooboohoo. I can just cry, but I wont. And uh let's nawt forget, there's still EVUH-RY-ONE else who still reads my blog that ja'dores me.  
Iceprincessx3: It was my one chance that we were alone! You…YOU #$%&!!!!!!!  
GossipQueen: puh-lease, do u really consider that an insult?

AnOnYmOuS: What's an Apple-C?

FashionMassiequin: ehmagawd. Ja'dore the top 6. That's soo true.  
GossipQueen: I no! ever since the day that duhlivia thought she could get Josh, I had already planned this out. RME. She is SUCH a loser.

KaylaBirdie: EHMAGAWD. I've always wanted to be in TPC! Oh can I puh-leaaasseeee be in the Clique????  
Attachment: Picture01123  
GossipQueen: Kayla, are u a bird?  
KaylaBirdie: No…  
GossipQueen: Then y is your outfit so cheap?

DMarvilousX10: Wait headlice AND crocs?  
CuteLyon: headlice too? EW!  
AthleticGenius: I officially declare that Duhlivia Ryan is a BLBR. .!  
FashionMassiequin: I thought we established that like the first day that we met her…I still remember…that hideous outfit, the horrifying hair, and .Gawd. those shoes! They were like bargain based met chain-store low rent knock offs!  
GossipQueen: I could NAWT uh-gree more.

Pages 1..2..3…

"Purse?"

"Check!"

"Wallet?"

"Check! And duh! How else would I be able to purchase that gaw-jous couture blouse at Ralph Lauren?"

"Sunglasses?"

"Check!"

"Phone?"

"Check!"

"Mascara, base and lipgloss?"

"You could've just said make-up mass."

"Ugh whatevs! Check or no check?"

"Check!"

Massie looked at the rest with a big smile as they looked through their bags making sure they have all their stuff. Massie was definitely excited for something as fun as shopping. It was a special day. But not just any special day. It was….**TPC's back-to-school shopping spree**.

"Oh-kay girls! We're all set." Massie said as she got up from Dylan's king sized bed and smoothed out her partly wrinkled Louis Vuitton skirt.

It was 7 in the morning and the sky was bright. they headed downstairs to where the limo awaits outside. Swinging their bags on their shoulders and putting their sunglasses on, they walked outside in an orderly fashion.

They slipped into the limo and started talking about what's "in". "Ehmagawd, I can't wait to get my hands on that Ralph Lauren blouse!" Alicia squealed.

"We know Alicia. You've been talking about it alllll morning." Kristen said with a smile.

"Yea well don't tell me you guys don't have anything you've been itching to get." Alicia said with a smirk.

Massie rolled her eyes. Yes she definitely wanted to get that Marc Jacobs purple trench coat. From the moment she heard the rumors that Skye was going to get it before her, she was more determined than ever. EVERYONE knows that in the perfect world of Massie Block, not even an earring from Marc Jacobs has been missing from her AH-mazing closet and this purple trench coat is definitely nawt going to be one of them.

Massie was in deep thought when she heard snapping sounds. "earth to massie!" it was alicia's voice.

Massie came back to earth and let out a nervous laugh. "sorry you guys. So what're we talking about?" Alicia rolled her eyes and replied, "Kuh-laire was asking which store we're going in first."

Dylan spoke up. "How bout Louis Vuitton? I want that new handbag they have at the display window. And hopefully get it before…….."dylan's voice trailed off.

Massie looked at Dylan with a questioned face, but smiled as the car pulled into the valet parking. The girls stepped out of the car in an orderly fashion, as they had done when they got into the car.

Kristen took a deep breath. "Ahhh the smell of pure vintage clothing and make-up."

The girls grinned, put on their sunglasses and walked stylishly into the mall. Like always, there's not many people around. But they didn't come here to see the hideous LBRs shopping.

"oh how about Marc Jacobs?" Alicia spoke right before Massie could.

"Ohkay!" the girls said in unison.

As the girls walked into the store, they were greeted properly.

"Welcome back Ms. Block, Ms. Rivera, Ms. Lyons, Ms. Marvil, Ms. Gregory."

The store clerk saw Massie and immediately came up to her. "How's my favorite shopper?" she said with a big smile as she hugged Massie. Massie rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face while she pretended to hug her back. The girls giggled and walked around.

After what felt like years, Massie pulled away from…what was her name?....oh right, Joanne. She immediately grabbed the purple trench coat and paid for it.

"If anyone asks, I never stepped foot in this store." Massie said threateningly.

"y-yes ms. Block." Joanne laughed nervously as she handed her the bag.

Massie walked away in her gold Jimmy Choo pumps with satisfaction. As she passed by the bags section, she couldn't help but notice that ah-dorable white tote sitting on that shelf. Just as she was about to purchase it, she realized that she needed a white tank dress. It's nawt that her newly purchased white tank dress from Louis Vuitton was uh-gly. It's just that it was sooooo two days ago.

Walking around again, she looked for that tank dress. Finally spotting the tank dresses in the far right corner of the store, she walked up to pick out the perfect one. Looking through one after another, she finally decided on the white button up with a thin purple belt and a light purple flower attached on the belt. It matched perfectly with her trench coat.

Going up to the register again, she waited in line after Claire.

Meanwhile, Alicia could think of nothing but that Ralph Lauren blouse. She had been sitting there pondering while Dylan was trying to ask her whether she should take the jade top or the blue striped bottom.

"Ah-li-shuh!" Dylan waved her hand in the dazed girl's face. "huh? Wha?" Alicia finally looked up.

"which one?" Dylan asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"take the jade top dyl, it highlights your hair." Alicia said as she rolled her eyes.

After putting away the blue striped bottom and purchasing the jade top, Dylan dragged the still dazed Alicia to where Massie and Kristen were standing. "Still thinking about the blouse? Claire said as she popped out of nowhere with three bags.

"wow kuh-laire," Kristen said with amazement, "what did you buy?"

"well I bought this blue cropped top…" Claire was suddenly cut off by massie.

"can we just go?" she said as she stepped out the store.

As they stepped out the store, Kristen suddenly spoke up. "anyone up for starbucks?"

"yea!" Dylan piped up.

They walked to Starbucks and luckily there weren't a lot of people.

Dylan was first in line. "um I would like a chocolate chip muffin and a java chip frappacino."

"Chai Latte please." Massie said as she took out her wallet but was stopped by Dylan.

"Starbucks' on me!" she grinned as she pulled out her wallet.

"oh can I try the new iced mocha with a hint of cinnamon?"Claire piped up from the back.

"get me a chai latte!" Alicia said as she flipped through a vogue magazine.

"I'll just have a mocha frappacino." Kristen smiled as she went to sit down.

After paying, Dylan sat down. "okay, where should we go next?"

"We all know where we're going next." Massie said with an irritated voice.

Stepping out of the shop, they headed for Ralph Lauren since a "certain someone" had looked so impatient.

Instantly, Alicia brightened up. Rushing, but not running, she sped into the Ralph lauren store and snatched the one and only Ralph lauren blouse that had been sitting there all alone on that white marbled shelf.

Walking to the cash registered, she grinned with satisfaction.

"good evening ms. Rivera." the manager greeted her behind the cash register.

"I would like to purchase this." Alicia said as she handed her the blouse.

After paying, she half pranced half walked to where everyone was standing.

Still grinning, she looked at everyone and was puzzled that no one bought anything. "how come…"

"oh there was nothing special." Massie rolled her eyes but smiled, seeing that Alicia was finally calm.

Just as they walked out of the store, they saw a hideously dressed LBR rush past them into the Ralph Lauren store.

"I wonder who that was." Dylan said with a disgusted look on her face.

Suddenly a shrill scream came from the Ralph Lauren store that made everyone wince.

"WHAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?! I EVEN CAME EARLIER THAN USUAL TO BUY THIS!"

"guess who that is girls." Massie said as she snickered. The girls all giggled as they decided to go and watch the show.

And of course, they saw Olivia throwing a fit at the manager of the store.

Olivia obviously didn't notice them snickering because she was too busy throwing her fit.

"ehmagawd, she is so weird." Alicia made a disgusted face.

"ugh whatevs, let's just go." Massie said as the girls followed her out of the store.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Alicia reminded them of Olivia's shrill screech. But the girls were

amused.

"I know! I wonder if the cashier told her it was you leesh." Kristen said as they were walking.

"don't worry. I made sure she wouldn't tell." Alicia said as she winked. After they were done, they decided to head to the Louis Vuitton store before it starts to get crowded.

They were all still joking around and giggling when they accidentally bumped into skye and Olivia and their posse.

"ehmagawd skye! Watch the cashmere! 250 girls would die for this!" Massie said as she purposely bumped into Skye.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked with an annoyed tone.

Rolling her eyes, massie asked "What are you doing here? window shopping? Going to the crazy 10 minute sale at Limited too?" The girls all snickered.

"no! I was at Marc Jacobs getting the new purple trench coat!" Skye spat out.

"yeahhhhhh…" Her wannabe crew backed Skye up.

"Riiighttt, and I suppose Marc Jacobs was Nerdstroms right?" massie said as she emphasized the "Nerd"

"oh and by the purple Marc Jacobs trench coat you mean this one right?" she pulled out a box with a satin ribbon tie. Carefully untying the ribbon, she then opened the box revealing the neatly folded trench coat.

Fuming, Skye started to walk away. "What-evs girls, let's go get a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Wait you guys!" Massie called out with a sly grin on her face.

Skye turned around, she felt a cold beverage spill down her shirt and soaking her shoes.

Seeing Skye's stunned face, massie giggled. "latte anyone?"

The girls highfived.

"AHHHHHH! That was my favorite pair of Gucci pumps!" Skye shrieked.

Olivia and the girls had tried to hold in their laughter, but it didn't work and they started giggling.

Skye had heard them and jerked around with a death glare which shut the girls up.

Massie shrugged. "Awwwwww, too bad. It's not like it was real anyways." Smirking, she led the girls into the Louis Vuitton store, leaving the still furious Skye behind.

"OH-MY-GAWD." Skye said as she stomped away.

"HEY!" Olivia said as Skye grabbed her trench coat and wiped off the latte from her shirt. "ugh HELLO? I need it! And puh-lus, it doesn't match your ugly outfit anyways."

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept walking. She HAD to obey Skye. After all she was the richest out of all of them.

Stomping ahead, Skye finally decided. .WAR. Massie Block had pulled the last straw! Not only did she spill chai latte on her shirt and pumps, she even embarrassed her in front of her friends! She had to do something. Something so sinister, so evil, that it will even cause Massie Block to break….

Meanwhile…

"Ehmagawd! Look! The new season of Louis Vuitton came!" Dylan squealed as they walked into the store.

Looking around for the purse she had been longing to get, her expressions suddenly changed. Backing away from Dylan, the girls could feel the tension and fume emitting from the now angry girl.

Looking in the direction that Dylan was glaring at, they saw something that even they couldn't stand. The worst LBR that they could imagine was standing right in front of this gaw-jous purse.

"Coral…" Dylan said as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Seeing as Dylan was losing her temper, Massie stepped up.

"Dyl, ruh-lax! She hasn't even bought the purse yet. I mean look at her…her outfit is…UGLY. The purse wouldn NAWT match at all."

"you're right mass." Dylan said as she walked up to the purse and gripped the handle.

"Hey! I was about to buy that purse!" Coral yelled and tried to grab the purse.

But Dylan was quick witted and snatched it away. "puh-lease coral, you're just a charity case that could use a serious donation." Flipping her hair and walking away, Dylan smiled to herself as she approached the cash register.

After paying, the girls were already waiting for her. "Hm, I see that a lot of things have interested you guys." She said as she saw the girls holding 4 or 5 full bags.

The girls all giggled as they walked towards Chanel. "wow dyl. You totally showed Coral who's boss. I mean did you see her expression when you called her a charity case?" Claire pretended to imitate Coral. Now the girls all burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Massie felt her pocket vibrate. Pulling out her phone, she squealed. "ehmagawd it's from cam!"

The girls all gasped. "what does it say? What does it say?" the girls all gathered around massie's iphone.

From: Cam

To: Massie

_Hey! Wasup?_

The girls frowned. "well that was disappointing." Alicia rolled her eyes. "OW! What the?"

"Burberry jacket, no punchbacks." Massie said as she went back to her phone.

"wha? i didn't see any burberry jackets…" Kristen had a questioned look.

Massie shot her a "that-was-just-a-cover-up-because-i-have-no-reason-to-slap-alicia" look. Kristen smiled and nodded. "ohhh never minnnnd." Kristen gave her the "don't-worry-i-wont-tell" look.

Massie decided to text cam back.

From: Massie  
To: Cam

_Oh the usual. Our back to school shopping spree._

This time, Dylan and Kristen frowned. "what?" Massie was now getting annoyed by all the frowning. She only wants to have a normal conversation with her boyfriend. Is it really that bad?

It's as though the girls had read her mind. "Mass…how do we put this…" there was a pause, "YOU'RE TOTALLY RUINING THE CONVERSATION!" they all said in unison.

Now all glares were on her and the pressure was increasing. Stepping back, fearing that they were going to attack her any minute, massie was almost knocked over by a running guy. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" As she looked at the running boy, she was mesmerized. "_Whoa! gorgeous blonde hair!_" but that was all that Massie saw and the only thing that she noticed until he suddenly turned around and looked like he was apologizing. _"those eyes, they're so blue and piercing!" _But he was a blur since he had been running so fast. _I wonder who that was……_Massie was pondering and slightly disappointed that she didn't get to get a closer look at his face when suddenly she felt her phone being snatched away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Massie shouted as she tried to snatch the phone from Claire's hands but was blocked by Dylan and Alicia.

"ohmygawd yea yea!" the girls giggled as Claire and Kristen busily typed on Massie's iPhone.

From: Massie  
To: Cam

_Hey cam! Do you want to hang out sometime? Like cuz I haff these ah-mazing tickets to watch Fergie. (:_

Massie was getting impatient now. "okay you guys! This is seriously nawt funny! Give me my phone back!" She tried to snatch the phone again, but miserably failed as Dylan and Alicia continued guarding the other two. "if you say anything stupid or make cam mad, I suh-wear you'll have to sleep with your eyes open!" Massie hissed.

"He texted back! He texted back!" Kristen squealed. The girls all crowded around it, but still keeping an eye on Massie.

From: Cam

To: Massie

_Sure. When's the concert? I'll clear out my schedule for that day._

The girls squealed even louder. "What? What'd he say?" Massie couldn't help but wonder what they're typing.

From: Massie

To: Cam

_Oh I have the tickets home. I'll txt u the times l8r. _

_Oh sorri g2g. the girls are getting mad. ILY x 10!_

Now the girls were all laughing. And massie took the chance to grab the phone. She frantically tapped the screen to view her sent messages. "Ehmagawd, you guys did nawt just type ILY x 10."

Bzzzzzzzzzz. Massie almost dropped her phone from nervousness. _Ehmagawd ehmagawd ehmagawd._

"Well check your phone." Alicia said impatiently.

"Come on mass, it'll be fine." Dylan said eagerly.

Massie tapped the screen.

From: Cam

To: Massie

_Kay. Luv u 2. (:_

The girls were now all grinning. "EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

But they suddenly stopped when they noticed a bunch of people staring at them. "ehem." Massie said as she straightened out her Louis Vuitton skirt. But in her mind she was still squealing.

She suddenly stopped. "Wait what Fergie tickets?"

All the girls stopped dead in their tracks. "Wait I thought you said." Everyone was staring at Alicia.

"What? That was the first thing that popped up my mind." Alicia kept walking.

Massie rolled her eyes. _This is just great…_

As they started walking again, they heard a growl. They all stared at a particular someone. "We just ate Dyl." Alicia said as she looked for a nearby restaurant.

Finally spotting a newly opened Sushi restaurant, they walked in and got a booth. Picking up a menu, Massie scanned down the lists, hoping something would spark her interest but to her disappointment, it was just what every other sushi restaurant has.

In the kitchen…

"Skye! Could you get table 11?" the manager of the store called out.

Skye peeked from behind the cash register. She suddenly ducked as Massie looked her way, impatiently waiting for their order to be taken.

"Sorry I'm pretty busy!" Skye shot back at the manager, hoping that she'd tell someone else to go take their order. How could she go out there? It would be like social suicide if Massie EVER found out about her job here!

Suddenly she saw a shadow behind her and felt an evil aura. Looking up, her eyes were met with a piercing glare. Her manager was standing there, hands on her hips, waiting for Skye to go take the customer's orders. Her silver hair was scrunched up in a messy bun with a flower stuck crooked on the side of her head. But it was only her opinion since there wasn't really a certain way it was supposed to look on her head…unless there was that she hadn't learned about……Her kimono definitely did not make her look any better. In fact, none of her clothes she ever wore matched her age.

Snapping out of her blank stare, Skye groaned and got up, rushing back to the kitchen, she grabbed her fan that was originally supposed to be strapped onto her costume. Walking nervously towards that table, she flapped out her fan and cleared her voice.

Massie looked up. "What took you so long? Gawd, I thought I was going to starve to death." Rolling her eyes, she snapped the menu shut and started ordering. "ohkay. I would like combo number 4, with the California rolls, the cucumber rolls, the salmon teriyaki and miso soup."

Skye tried as hard as she could to memorize her order since she had only had two hands and the left one was too busy holding the fan.

Alicia was next. "can I have a salad?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Kristen gave Alicia a weird look. "leesh, it's a sushi restaurant, not a salad bar."

Rolling her eyes, Alicia flipped through the menu again, giving Dylan the chance to order. "Oh can I have the Sushi platter?"

"sashimi and california rolls please." Claire called out.

Kristen hesitated for a moment, "I'll have combo 7, California rolls, crunchy rolls and miso soup."

"uhmmm….california rolls and miso soup." Alicia finally decided after 15 minutes.

As Skye was walking away, Massie inspected the waitress. Suddenly something hit her. Where had she seen those shoes before? She quickly called her back. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" Skye stopped dead in her tracks. She had to think of something fast.

"Konichiwa, watashiwa Sakura desu." Skye had remembered what she had learned from her manager one the first day of work.

"oh you're Japanese…And what a horrible accent" Massie muttered to herself as she turned back to the girls.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Skye walked towards the kitchen, silently repeating all of their orders. Miraculously, every one of them had ordered California rolls.

As she walked in the kitchen, a brilliant idea popped up. Snatching her camera from her bag, she tied the camera to her kimono belt with a strap. Stepping into the kitchen, she suddenly screamed.

"EHMAGAWD! I just saw this food competition in the food court! Chef Victor, you should totally go check it out! I heard the grand prize was 5 grand!" She laughed as Chef Victor sped out of the shop. She walked towards the food that he has prepared for the girls, thinking how gullible Chef Victor was. A Sly grin appeared on her face. This was a perfect chance to ruin Massie Block. Pulling out a clear lime green tube filled with tiny white, circular shaped pills, Skye dumped them all into Massie's miso soup. Cackling, she walked outside.

Flipping out her fan once again, she delivered their orders one by one, making sure that Massie got hers first.

"Finally!" Massie said as she took a sip of her miso soup, oblivious to the fact that Skye had put pills in her soup.

The girls all started eating after their food was served. After they finished, they started talking about their plans for tomorrow. Suddenly, Massie felt nauseating and dizzy. She laid her head back hoping that it was just from the lack of sleep. But she knew it wasn't because she had slept at 10 yesterday.

"Are you okay mass?" Claire was the first to notice something wrong, "you don't looks so good."

Claire was right, Massie felt like throwing up. Before she could get up and go to the bathroom, she felt something up her throat and then all over her new season Louis Vuitton skirt.

*Snap!* All the girls looked up. _The waitress girl!_ Massie thought to herself.

"Awwww, poor little princess. Did you enjoy your food?" Skye purposely left a portion of her face out and an evil grinned appeared across her face.

Suddenly Massie realized who it was. The girls all gasped. How could they have not guessed? It was so obvious! They knew that they had seen those Gucci pumps somewhere!

But before they could get the camera back, Skye had already sped back into the kitchen. Massie couldn't care less about Skye right now. Her new seasons Louis Vuitton was drenched in vomit!

Stomping into the bathroom with the girls following her, she pulled out another Skirt that she had purchased from Gucci. Throwing her Louis Vuitton skirt in the sink, she turned on the water.

The girls could tell she was fuming. "Ehmagawd, I cannawt believe she just did that!" Dylan spoke up. Massie was now clenching her bag so tight that veins were popping from her arm. "uh…mass..." Kristen had to stop her.

Massie suddenly realized that now she was losing her temper. _UGGGHHHHHH not only did skye make her throw up on her new season's Louis Vuitton skirt, but she also took a picture! _"She crossed the line." Massie said with gritted teeth. "Skye Hamilton should consider herself done, done and you know what else?!"

"DONE!" the girls all said in unison with evil grins.

Skye was now cracking up in the kitchen. Oh she's done it now. She's finally going to get even with Massie Block, the girl who took away her Alpha spot ever since the day she stepped foot into the halls of Westchester Elementary. Imagining all the things she could do with that photo, she changed back into her regular clothes and went to lunch.

Flipping out her phone, she texted Olivia, Coral, Kori, and Layne.

From: Skye

To: Olivia, Coral, Kori, Layne

_.GAWD. you guys would NAWT believe the picture I just took of Massie Block! Meet me the food court in 20._

Soon all the girls arrived and sat down at a table. Pulling out her phone again, Skye laughed as she showed everyone.

The girls were now all laughing. "ohmygawd you HAFF to send it to GossipQueen! Then everyone will see!"

From: Anonymous

To: GossipQueen

_Attach a photo?_

**Yes**

No

Cancel

**Send**

Cancel

But little did Olivia know who the real GossipQueen was……


End file.
